Dimples, Green Eyes, and Ice Cream
by dolcegrazia
Summary: Fifteen years can really change a person. And that's exactly what it did to Brooke Davis. A new life in New York City means interesting adventures for Brooke and her loved ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Yes, another story from yours truly! I know you're all terribly excited. This is a future fanfic, which I realized that I've never written before! I was quite flabbergasted, myself. So, this is a Brooke-centric story (as all of mine are!), but there will be interaction from everyone in the TH gang. Please let me know what you think!!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my original characters.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hello? Earth to Brooke Davis!"

The older brunette turns around after hearing her name being called, "Excuse me? When do you call me by my full name?"

"When you don't respond to 'Mom' or any variation there of. Did you forget you have a kid?"

"How could I forget with you yapping in my ear all the time?"

"I don't yap."

"Sure, you don't…"

Tree Hill's famous (or infamous?) Brooke Davis led an interesting life. She, along with her core group of friends, graduated from Tree Hill High School in 2007. Although independent for most of her life, going off to college proved more difficult than Brooke could've imagined. She fell back into old habits of hard partying and casual sex. During the second semester of her freshman year at UNC Chapel Hill, Brooke discovered she was pregnant.

Vivienne Elizabeth Davis was born on October 22, 2008 and Viv promptly became Brooke's first priority, her light, her life.

"I really don't yap!" Vivi insists.

"Viv, you're yapping right now. And I think it's cute, so don't worry."

With the help of her friends and various family members, Brooke was able to finish college with a degree in fashion merchandising. With this degree and her experience with Clothes Over Bros, Brooke was able to move to New York City and take a job as a buyer for Barney's New York. Settling down with a toddler anywhere is hard, but making New York a comfortable home was difficult for the young mother. Eventually, Brooke found close friends at her work and a sensible apartment in a relatively nice area of Manhattan.

The 14 year old girl decides to change the subject, "What's on the agenda for today?"

Brooke walks to the refrigerator and grabs three bottles of water, "It's you and me today. I have to check out some warehouses downtown and then help out Mara in the office. You can come with me to the warehouses, but you shouldn't come to the office", the mother hands a bottle of water to her daughter.

"Why not?"

Brooke sighs, "Not today, Viv. I have a shitload of work to do."

"Mother, you shouldn't curse."

"How am I sure you're my child?" Brooke asks teasingly, always confused as to how a pottymouth like her produced such a prude.

"I think the dimples, green eyes, and love of ice cream are all dead giveaways", says Vivi as she smiles, revealing a dimple identical to her mother's.

"Sure, maybe" Brooke smiles back and puts her finger in Vivi's dimple.

The younger girl grabs her mother's finger, shoving it away from her face, "Hey now! I need my personal space", she jumps off her stool and heads down the hall to her room, "I'm off to get dressed!" Vivi calls over her shoulder.

"We're leaving in an hour!"

"Fine!"

Brooke tosses the breakfast plates in the sink, telling herself that she'll do the dishes later. She continues puttering around the apartment for a few minutes before heading to her own bedroom to get dressed.

In Brooke's bedroom, various photographs are the only means of décor besides the requisite furniture. While pregnant, Brooke decided to take up photography; a hobby that has stayed with her over the years and then was passed on to her daughter. The pictures framed on the wall were mostly New York cityscapes and a few shows of Vivi over the years, in various places and poses.

Brooke walks to her favorite photograph, resting in a frame on her nightstand. This picture was taken ten years ago on an impromptu visit to Tree Hill. Vivi had just turned 4, and was posing outside the red door of Brooke's old house. Vivi's stuffed bunny, Ears dangled from her small hands. A tentative smile brightens her tired face. Brooke picks up the picture and holds it in her hands. A beat or two later, she jumps when Vivi's voice breaks the silence,

"Can I wear your pearls?"

Brooke sets the photo down and turns around, walking to her jewelry box, "Of course. You know the rules?"

Vivi stares blankly at her mother, "There's only one rule. Don't lose the jewelry."

"Correct! Need help?" Brooke asks, referring to getting the necklace around Vivi's neck.

"Yes, please!" Vivi turns around, pulling her light brown hair to the nape of her neck.

Brooke fastens the necklace on, "Alright, got it."

Vivi turns around so her mother can take in her outfit. The young teen wears a mint green eyelet dress, a cropped white cardigan, and white flip-flops. Fashion forward, yet still age appropriate.

"I gave you that dress, didn't I?" asks Brooke.

"Yeah, you said that it's from B/P and it wouldn't fit you anymore."

"What the heck does B/P mean?" a confused Brooke asks.

Vivi chuckles, "Before Pregnancy. Though, if you ask me, you look exactly the same as you did before you had me."

"Aw, you're sweet."

"It's true!" Vivi insists.

And it was true. Brooke is the envy of every mother she knows. At 33, she is still quite young but her body was probably even more fit now than it was in high school. And her beautiful face hadn't aged a day.

"You're not dressed", Vivi notes.

"Thank you, captain obvious!" Brooke pauses, "I was cleaning a little. Go watch TV or something. I'll be ready in 15 minutes."

Vivi rolls her eyes, "Yeah, right."

"Okay, a half hour!"

"I'll be in my room. Yell when you're ready", Vivi says as she leaves the room.

"I will, baby…" Brooke walks to her closet, stocked with enough clothes to clothe ten poor families. Luckily, Brooke knew that irony so she donated her clothes on a regular basis. Living in New York City had changed Brooke Davis. Becoming a mother changed Brooke Davis.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Please review and let me know if you liked/disliked it. Also, I've always been terrible with tenses, so please disregard the clear tense issues.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews, my loyal readers! I'm glad you like it so far. And for the reviewer who asked, I totally forgot that Peyton's middle name is Elizabeth. Vivi isn't named for Peyton. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was June in New York City which also just happens to be Brooke's favorite time of year. It was never too hot, and the skyscrapers provided those at street level with tunnel effect wind for a nice breeze.

Brooke and Vivi had made the long haul to Tribeca for Brooke to inspect the wears at one of New York's leading fashion houses. The outing was successful and both Davis women were in good moods.

"So, lunch?" Vivi suggests.

"Please. Staring at clothes all morning has made me hungry."

Vivi smiles, "I'm sure", she pauses, "Where to?"

"Mhm, Whole Foods? I'm yearning for their sushi."

"I love how we live in an amazing city with amazing food, but we get our sushi at the grocery store."

"I'm a low-maintenance girl at heart."

"Sure", Vivi laughs, "You're the most high maintenance person I know."

Brooke links arms with Vivi and looks at her, "You wouldn't believe it, but I was a lot more high maintenance before I had you. Having you really brought me to reality."

"Happy to help in any way I can!"

"But now you just get on my nerves", Brooke teases.

Vivi feigns hurt, "How nice of you to say. I should report you to Child Services for verbal abuse."

"Honey, I think Child Services here is too busy."

"I was kidding."

"I know. Geez, you're gullible."

"Again with the abuse!" Vivi exclaims as she and her mother enter the grocery store, heading right for the dining area.

"Mom?" Vivi asks quietly while she and her mother eat their sushi at a table.

"Mhmm?" Brooke responds without picking up her head.

"There's a guy over there", Vivi says as she shifts her eyes to her left, "who's been staring at you for the last ten minutes."

Brooke sighs, knowing that this occurs often. She turns to look at the man, smiling politely, but then she catches sight of this man and turns around quickly to face Vivi again, "Shit", Brooke mutters.

"Mother, you shouldn't…"

Brooke interrupts, "curse, I know. We need to go", she grabs her food and bag, "get your stuff."

Vivi remains seated, confused, "What's wrong with you?"

"Vivienne", Brooke says in an angry tone, "get your stuff."

Vivi stands up and gathers her belongings, "Wow, you called me by my full name. This can't be good."

Brooke gets behind Vivi, practically pushing her out the door.

"Do you know that guy? Did you see him on a Most Wanted poster or something?" Vivi asks, noting Brooke's frenzied behavior.

"No, I did not, smartass", Brooke responds as the girls walk out of Whole Foods, back onto the sunny streets of lower Manhattan, "he's an old friend."

"Why would seeing an old friend leave you so frantic?" Vivi asks, "Oh! Is he an ex-boyfriend?"

Brooke begins walking quickly, leaving Vivi to run to catch up with her, "As a matter of fact, yes. His name is Lucas."

"Does he know Nathan?" Vivi asks.

The only person that Brooke kept in touch with from Tree Hill was Nathan.

"Um, yeah. They're brothers."

"Wow, way to keep stuff from me."

Brooke looks her daughter in the eye, "You won't get to find out about my past for a long time. It might tarnish the wonderful image you have of me."

Vivi scoffs loudly.

Brooke's cell phone rings and she grabs it from her bag, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Nathan. Lucas just called to tell me that he thinks he saw you eating sushi in the Whole Foods in Tribeca."

"Yeah, Nate. Way to tell me that he's coming to New York."

"I didn't know. So, he did see you?"

"Yes, he did. Viv and I ran out of there faster than the Concord", Brooke laughs.

"Vivi was with you?"

"Nathan, she's my kid. She's always with me."

"You know Vivi looks older than 14. Luke is going to think she's his", Nathan points out.

"He can think whatever he wants. She's not his."

"Well, I know that. Hey, are you planning to come down here at all this summer?"

Brooke hesitates, "I don't know. It's been ten years…"

"Exactly. Too damned long. Think about it."

"I will", Brooke sighs, "Do you want to talk to Vivi?"

"Sure."

"Okay, hold on", Brooke hands the phone to Vivi who grabs it quickly.

"Natey-poo!"

"Viv, do not call me that ever again."

Ignoring him, Vivi continues, "Mom and I just saw your brother at Whole Foods. You must give me the dirt on him and Mom."

Brooke yells quietly, "Vivi! Give me the phone."

"Bye Nate!" Vivi says quickly into the phone and then hands the phone to her mother.

"Nathan, if you tell her about me and Lucas, I will hunt you down and cut your tongue out."

Nathan laughs, "I'm not going to tell her anything, Brooke."

"Good boy", Brooke pauses, "Alright, I need to take Vivi home and get to the office. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay…bye."

"Bye."

Brooke claps her phone shut and puts it back in her bag.

Vivi looks directly at her mother as they walk down into the subway station, "This is obviously a touchy subject for you."

"Yes, it is. Let's just drop it for now. Anyway, this is a huge city. The chances of seeing him again are slim…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I didn't want to bring Lucas into the story so early, but oh well. Review, please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I am on a roll with updating this story. Unfortunately, I probably won't update again until Sunday at the earliest. I have a busy weekend ahead of me. Thank you for all of your reviews. Keep reviewing! I love it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The office Brooke works at is located down the street from the Barney's New York store, on 5th Avenue, above Midtown.

Running behind schedule, Brooke rushes into a Starbucks close to her office.

"Brooke, what can I get you?" the barista asks.

"Coffee. Venti. Fast!" Brooke quickly blurts out, handing the barista the money.

"Brooke?" a male voice asks from behind her.

Brooke freezes, "No. Oh no", she slowly turns around and plasters a smile on her face, "Hi there, Lucas."

"Why'd you run away when you saw me before?"

The barista clears her throat, leading Brooke to turn back around, grabbing the giant cup of coffee in the barista's hands.

"Thanks", Brooke says, starting out the door, but Lucas follows her.

"Brooke!" he pauses, "Brooke, stop."

Brooke turns around to face Lucas, "Why are you here?" she spits out.

"I'm teaching at a school here."

"And why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you."

"Sure", she pauses, "I have to get to work."

"On a Sunday?"

"Yes. I have to go", Brooke begins walking out the door.

Lucas follows her outside, "Let's do lunch some time."

"Yeah, maybe. Come to Barney's later. 7ish? We'll have dinner."

"Yeah, okay. That sounds good. I'll be there."

"Great", Brooke smiles a fake smile, "See you later", she waves.

"Bye."

Brooke walks up the street towards her office, leaving Lucas standing there watching, his hands shoved in his pockets.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brooke stomps up the stairs to her loft office space, trying to juggle her bags and the coffee cup, "Mara!" she calls out to her co-worker.

A young blonde appears from behind a rack of clothes, "Yes, Spunky?"

Brooke laughs at the nickname she obtained in the office many years ago, "I've run into my ex twice today!" she says, exasperated.

"Sam? Viv's dad?"

"No, an ex from high school."

"Is this the brooding guy I've heard about?"

"Yes!"

"And you're upset that you saw him?" Mara asks, trying to understand the story Brooke's telling.

"Ugh, yes. We have a history. An ugly history and I've started a new life here. And I like this life!"

Mara shrugs, "But what's wrong with seeing him again?"

Brooke takes a long sip of her coffee, "I don't know. Nothing, I guess."

"Alright. Now, tell me about Tribeca this morning. What did they have to show us?"

Brooke grabs a chair across from her friend, "A lot of patterns. Floral, but not Sunday Tea florals. Some great, long slinky gowns. I don't want to go with the floral stuff, but I'll be telling Grace to go with the slinky gowns."

"Sounds good", Mara notes as the office phone rings, "Hello?"

"It's Grace. There's some guy here waiting for Spunky."

"Okay, I'll tell her."

Both parties hang up and Mara looks at Brooke, "Some guy is here for you."

"What?" a surprised Brooke asks.

"Just go downstairs."

Brooke stands up, "I'll be back."

"If he's cute, don't come back."

"Ha ha", she pauses, "I'll be back."

Brooke walks down the steps to the lobby on the ground floor and finds Lucas standing there, looking silly and out of place.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought we were meeting for dinner."

"We need to talk and I couldn't wait until 7."

"What is so important that you couldn't wait 4 hours?" Brooke asks, crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

"That girl you were with. Is she your…"

Brooke interrupts, "daughter? Yes."

"Is she…"

Brooke interrupts again, "yours? No. You think I would keep your kid from you for 15 years?"

"No, I guess not. I was just making sure."

"I got pregnant freshman year at UNC."

"Oh…are you married?"

Brooke laughs, "No. I didn't love her father. He's still in our lives, though. He comes to see Vivi a few times a month."

"Vivi is your daughter?"

"For a teacher, you sure catch on slow."

Lucas smiles, "Still a spitfire, I see."

Brooke smiles and puts her hand together like a clap, "Okay! Now that you know that my kid isn't your kid, you can leave and I can get back to work."

"Okay, sorry to bother you."

"It's fine."

"Do you still want to meet for dinner?"

Brooke shrugs, "Sure. I'll see you at 7", she emphasizes the time.

"Yes, I'll be here at 7", he smiles, "Bye."

"Bye Luke."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hey kids, it's your lucky day. I was able to write up another chapter before I had home later this afternoon. Please read and review.

Jeytonbrucasnaley- I understand about the fancy drinks at Starbucks! My order is about 10 words long, and the baristas usually have to repeat it back to me a few times before they get it right. But you can get plain coffee at Starbucks, and that's definitely what I see Brooke ordering in my story.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Viiiivi! Momma's home!" Brooke yells into their apartment later that night.

Vivi appears out of her bedroom, looking tired and disheveled, "I was sleeping, _Momma_."

"It's 10 o'clock", Brooke notes, "on a Sunday night. Are you really my daughter?"

Vivi turns around to walk back into her room, "Not this again."

"Come ON, Viv. Entertain me", Brooke insists.

Vivi walks into the living room where her mother is standing, "Do you want me to do a soft-shoe for you?"

"Okay, quit it with the sarcasm. I wanted to talk to you about my evening."

"Yeah, where were you?"

"Lucas found me again at Starbucks and he was desperate to talk, so we had dinner."

"Ohhh", Vivi sits on the couch, readying herself for a long night of girl talk, "Why was he so desperate to talk to you?"

"He thought you were his."

Vivi chuckles, "I look nothing like him."

"That's because you look exactly like me, kiddo."

"Good point", she pauses, folding her legs into an Indian-Style position, "So, how was dinner?"

"Fine. He's still every bit the charming asshole that he was in high school."

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Neither do I", Brooke sighs.

"Are you going to see him again?"

"I don't know. I gave him my cell number, we'll see what he does with it."

"If he followed you from Tribeca to Barney's, I'm sure he'll call you."

"He broke my heart too many times, Viv", Brooke says hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, Mom. But he's older now. Maybe he's changed."

"I wouldn't count on it."

"Give it a chance. He can be my new daddy!"

Brooke laughs, "You have a daddy."

"I'm aware of that, Mother", she pauses, "He called, by the way."

"Your father?"

"Yeah, him and Becca are coming into town for a few days."

Brooke makes a disgusted face, "and what about your half-monsters?"

Vivi smiles, "You mean half-sisters? They're staying with Becca's parents. Why do you hate them so much?"

"I don't hate the kids. Becca just rubs me the wrong way."

"I don't like her all that much either, but I can't do much about her being in my life."

"You're so nice. Too nice, if you ask me."

"Too nice in Brooke Davis' world means something totally different in the real world."

"Hmm, maybe you're not so nice anymore."

Vivi smiles and jumps up from her spot on the couch and onto the opposite couch, tackling her mother.

"Vivi, you're hurting Mommy."

Vivi gets off her mother and sits next to her instead, "Are you calling me fat?"

"No, little miss ballet dancer", Brooke pauses and begins to get serious, "What do you think about going down to Tree Hill?"

"Um, I don't know. You could use a vacation, though."

"Thanks", Brooke says sarcastically.

"We haven't seen Nathan in a few years, and I've never met his family."

"Yeah, Haley's going to kill me."

"Haley is Nathan's wife, right?"

Brooke nods, "She doesn't know that I still talk to him."

"Any reason why?" a curious Vivi asks.

"Not really. Once I got to college, I kind of went crazy. Haley didn't approve, so we just kind of fell out of touch."

"Oh…does she know that you got pregnant?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"You and your friends are full of so much drama."

"Don't I know it", Brooke laughs, "So, after you visit with your dad for a bit, we'll fly down to Tree Hill?"

"Sure, why not?"

Brooke bits her lip, "Mhmm…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

This was clearly a filler chapter, but I wanted to write and this is what resulted. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I'm so glad that everyone likes this story. It makes me feel all tingly inside to read the reviews. So, keep reviewing! This chapter is a little weak, and relatively short but next chapter is a little better and a little longer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Vivi!" Brooke calls out from her bedroom.

"What?" Vivi responds from her bedroom.

"Where are my black skinny jeans?"

Vivi walks into her mother's room and points to the pants she's wearing, "You mean these?"

Brooke throws up her arms, "Yes! When did I say you could borrow those?"

"You…didn't?"

"Good answer", Brooke pauses, "Just give them back to me tonight."

"No problem."

"We're leaving in 20 minutes. Make sure that you have everything packed."

"I'm done packing. You're the slow one."

Brooke laughs, "Right. Of course."

"I'm going to go downstairs for Starbucks. What do you want?" Vivi asks.

"Just an iced nonfat latte. Be back in 15 minutes, Viv."

"Stop worrying, Mom. I'll be back in 15 minutes. Relaax."

"I love that my kid acts more like my therapist."

"I wouldn't need to act like your therapist if you had a real one."

"Viv, go get your coffee."

Vivi smiles and then turns around, skipping to the living room where she grabs her purse and leaves the apartment.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Starbucks located at the corner down the street from Vivi and Brooke's apartment, Lucas sits reading the day's New York Times. The door opens and Luke picks up his head to see Brooke's daughter enter. The two make eye contact and Vivi walks up to Lucas.

"You're Lucas Scott, right?" Vivi asks.

"Yes, I am. And you're Brooke Davis' daughter?"

"Yup!"

"What's your name?"

"Vivi."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks…"

"Uh, has your mother told you anything about her and me?"

Vivi shakes her head, "She's told me nothing. She thinks I'm too young to know anything about her exploits in high school."

Lucas laughs, "That's probably a good idea."

"But you can tell me!"

"Definitely not. Your mother would kill me."

"Yeah, she probably would. Well, I have to go. I'm just grabbing our coffee fix before we head to the airport."

"Where are you going?"

"Tree Hill. Mom's been avoiding going back since she stopped talking to everybody."

"What made her decide to go back now?"

"Nathan convinced her."

"She still talks to Nathan?" a confused Lucas asks.

"Yeah…I really have to go. We'll be back next week. Call my mother then."

"Why?"

"Because she's clearly still in love with you", Vivi walks to the line, leaving behind a dumbfounded Lucas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few minutes later, Vivi walks back into the apartment to find a frantic Brooke.

"I can't go back", Brooke announces.

Vivi thrusts the iced coffee into her mother's hands, "and why is that?"

"Everyone is going to hate me."

"Mother, stop acting like a ten year old. Nobody is going to hate you. And if they do, who cares?"

"Stop acting so old."

"I'm sorry…?"

"Grab your suitcase and carry on and get us an elevator."

Vivi skips into her bedroom, gathering her belongings and then heads into the hallway.

Brooke sighs, picking up her carry on, and rolls her suitcase out the door.

Standing in the elevator a few minutes later, Vivi breaks the painful silence.

"I saw Lucas at Starbucks."

Brooke turns her head to look at her daughter, "What?!"

"We talked for a couple of minutes."

"What did he tell you?"

"Nothing, mother. So, all of your secrets are safe."

"For now…" Brooke mutters under her breath, turning to face forward again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm sorry that this chapter is so short! I hadn't realized. The next one is definitely longer. And it will be posted in a couple of days. I wanted to give everyone a chance to review this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Just like New York City, Tree Hill is beautiful in the summer. Sometimes it got too hot, but natives loved North Carolina in the summer. Brooke and Vivi got settled in a hotel in town, and set out to explore the town they haven't been back to in 10 years.

"Brooke!!" Haley screams from across the street when she spots her old best friend.

"Here we go…" Brooke mumbles to Vivi as the pair cross the street to greet Haley.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" Haley asks as she pulls Brooke into a hug.

"Just visiting, I guess."

"Why now? And where the hell have you been?"

"I live in Manhattan. And I guess I just haven't had a chance to come back."

Vivi interrupts, "Bullshit."

Haley turns her attention to the teen, "Since when do you have a sister?" Haley asks Brooke.

"Since never. This is my daughter Vivi."

"You have a daughter?" a flabbergasted Haley asks.

"I thought you knew…"

"No, I clearly didn't know. It's nice to meet you, Vivi."

"You too. You're Nathan's wife, right?" Vivi asks, receiving a glare from Brooke.

"Yes…I am. Brooke, you talk to Nathan?"

Brooke nods nervously.

"Unbelievable. Why didn't he tell me?" Haley asks, annoyed.

"I thought you hated me. Especially after I got pregnant. I didn't want you angry with me. It has nothing to do with Nathan."

"I never hated you. I thought you knew me better than that."

"I was scared and all I wanted to do was start over."

"Or run away", Haley suggests.

"I don't have any regrets", Brooke smiles and puts her arm around Vivi's shoulder, "I raised a good kid."

"I'm sure you did", Haley offers, "I'm trying really hard not to be upset."

"You can be upset. I deserve it."

"Maybe so, but there's no point in dwelling in the past. I'd just end up bitter and full of regrets."

"True", Brooke agrees.

"When did you get into town?"

"A few hours ago", Vivi answers, looking up from doing ballet foot positions.

"Have you seen anyone yet?"

Brooke shakes her head, "Just you", she pauses, "Is Nathan around? Our visit is a surprise for him."

"He's back at our house. I'm just picking up some coffee. Want to come to the café with me?"

"Does Karen still own it?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah, she and Deb. Her son works there a lot, too."

"His name is Andrew, right?"

The trio begins walking towards the café, the older girls in the front and Vivi lagging a few steps behind.

"Yes, everyone calls him Drew. He's just about sixteen now. Has Nathan told you about our kids?"

"Oh, yeah. And I get pictures a lot, too. Max and Emily."

"Yeah…Max is sixteen, and Emily is eleven", Haley beams.

Brooke smiles back, "and they're beautiful."

"Your kid isn't so bad looking, either."

Now it is Brooke's turn to beam, "Thank you. She looks freakishly like me", she turns around behind her and smiles at Vivi who shyly smiles back.

"It's the dimples", Haley points out.

"Mhmm…"

"Who's her father?" Haley whispers, "Not Lucas, right?"

"No, definitely not Lucas. Um, her father is a guy I was involved with at UNC. Sam Casiraghi is his name."

"Is he still around?"

"Well, I'm not with him anymore, but he's involved in Vivi's life. He's a good dad, considering the less than ideal situation."

The three reach the café, but before they can enter, Karen spots Brooke and runs out to meet them.

"Brooke!" Karen yells, pulling Brooke into a hug, "Lucas told me that he saw you!"

"Yeah, we had dinner a couple of weeks ago."

"How _are_ you?" Karen asks, escorting Brooke inside, leaving Haley and Vivi to trail behind.

"I'm great, Karen. I've got me a good job, and a great kid."

"Kid?"

Brooke gestures for Vivi to stand next to her, "This is Vivi, my daughter. Vivi, this is Karen Roe. Lucas' mother."

Vivi extends her hand to shake Karen's, "It's nice to meet you."

Karen still looks confused, so Brooke jumps in, "Lucas isn't her father."

Karen relaxes with that piece of information, "It's nice to meet you too, Vivi!"

Brooke and Vivi look at each other and laugh silently.

"How long are you in town for?" Karen asks.

"About a week. I couldn't take any more time off work and Vivi starts a dance intensive a week from Thursday."

"You dance?" Haley asks.

"Yeah, since I was three", Vivi responds.

"She's incredible", Brooke says and then her phone rings from inside her bag, "Hello?" she answers.

"How come I see your look-alike and her look-alike daughter inside Karen's café?"

"Nathan?" Brooke asks, turning around to face the door. She spots Nathan outside, and Vivi runs out of the café to greet him.

"Nathan!" Vivi screams as she runs to the man. She hugs him and he picks her up, hugging her hard and then putting her down.

"Vivi, it's so good to see you."

"You too, Natey-Poo!"

Nathan smiles, "Please stop with that nickname."

Vivi slyly smiles, "Maybe…"

"Where's your mother?"

Vivi points to the door of the café where her mother is standing outside.

"Hi Nate."

"Hey Brooke."

She steps off the step and walks up to Nathan and they hug.

"I'm so glad that you decided to come", Nathan says.

"So am I", Brooke admits and the two detach from their embrace.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, that was chapter 6! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think. And just so everyone knows, Vivienne is pronounced vivi-ENNE. It's French. J It's not the same as Vivian.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** This website is seriously messed up lately. Again, thank you to everyone who reviews. Please continue!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why'd you decide to come visit?" Nathan asks Brooke as they stand outside the café.

Brooke rocks on her heels as she answers, "No particular reason. It felt right. I've got to face my past eventually."

"Yeah…"

"Come inside. Your wife might hurt you, though."

"Why?"

"You never told her that you and I still talk."

"Oh, that."

Brooke and Nathan begin walking back into the café.

"Wait, mom?" Vivi asks.

Brooke turns around, "Yeah, baby?"

"I'm going to wander. Give you time to catch up with your friends."

"Okay…call me in a half hour."

Vivi nods, "I will."

Brooke nods back and smiles at her daughter, who then walks away.

"Vivi's grown up a lot", Nathan points out as he and Brooke walk towards the café.

"You're telling me! She's nothing like I was at fourteen."

"Thank goodness!"

"Hey!" Brooke playfully hits Nathan on the shoulder.

"You know I'm right."

"Oh yeah."

The two walk to a table where Haley is sitting, sipping a large coffee.

"Nathan, you're so lucky that I love you!" Haley exclaims.

"I'm sorry", Nathan says as he and Brooke sit at the table.

"I can't believe that you didn't tell me that you talk to Brooke!"

"Haley, it's not his fault. I asked him not to tell anyone."

"Can we just put this behind us?" Nathan asks.

Haley shrugs, "What's done is done, I guess."

"Do you guys still talk to anyone from high school?" Brooke asks.

"Not really", Haley says, "I know Peyton is with Jake in Savannah. They got married about 5 years ago."

"Oh…" Brooke says, kind of sad, "What about Rachel?"

"I still have her phone number in my cell phone. She left town right after graduation but has e-mailed me a couple of times", Nathan says.

"Could I get her number?" Brooke asks.

"Sure."

Haley jumps in, "We should get going, Nate. Emily is alone."

"Alright. You should come by for dinner tonight, Brooke."

"That would be nice, Nate. Thanks."

"We're at 20 Normandy Drive. How's 7?"

"Sounds great. We'll be there…" Brooke smiles.

Haley hugs Brooke, "Thanks for coming back."

Both girls smile.

Nathan now hugs Brooke and the couple leaves the café.

Brooke sits back down at the table and opens her cell phone, dialing an unfamiliar number.

A female voice answers, "Hello?"

"Is this Rachel?" Brooke asks.

"Yes…"

"It's Brooke."

Rachel gasps, "Brooke? As in, Brooke Davis?"

"The one and only."

"Holy shit."

"Nathan gave me your number. I hope that's okay."

"It's more than okay", Rachel says, "I hate to be a killjoy, but why are you calling me? Why now?"

"I'm facing my demons."

"All of them? That's going to take some time", Rachel jokes.

"Hey now!"

Rachel laughs, "So, where are you living these days?"

"New York. I'm visiting Tree Hill right now, though. Where are you?"

"New York, actually."

"No shit. Where in?"

"The city. Brooklyn."

"I'm in Manhattan. This is crazy."

"Definitely. We'll have to do lunch when you get back here."

"Of course!" Brooke says, excited.

"What have you been doing the last 15 years?" Rachel asks.

"I work for Barney's."

"Wow, fancy."

"What about you?"

Rachel sighs, "I've been all over the place. I spent a few years in LA, and moved back east about 3 years ago to work on Wall Street."

"Wall Street?" a surprised Brooke asks.

"Yeah. Strange, I know. It's an ad agency in the new tower."

"Freaky…"

"No, it's okay. It's strangly peaceful. It's pretty much business as usual."

"That's good, I guess. So, lunch?"

"Yes, when do you get back to the city?"

"A week from today."

"And today's Tuesday?"

"Yes, Rachel. Today is Tuesday."

"How about next Wednesday, then? We'll talk later about when and where?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you then."

"Thanks for calling, Brooke. I'm glad we're in touch again", Rachel says.

"I am, too! I'll talk to you soon."  
"For sure. Have fun in Tree Hill."

Brooke scoffs, "Thanks. Bye!"

"Bye."

The two hang up their phones, and Brooke walks to the counter and sits on a stool.

Karen walks out of the kitchen and sees Brooke sitting alone, so she walks over to talk to her.

"Everybody's left you?"

Brooke shrugs, "Yeah. Naley had to get back to Emily and Vivi went to walk around."

"Vivi is a lovely girl."

"I know. The antithesis of me."

Karen shakes her head, "Definitely not. You are a caring, beautiful, and smart woman."

"Thanks…"

"Vivi is a lot like her mother, and not just in looks."

"She's my life. My whole world revolves around her."

"I always knew you'd be a good mother."

Brooke laughs, "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously."

"I didn't have a maternal bone in my body until I had Vivi."

"I disagree."

"Well, thanks. I appreciate you saying that", Brooke smiles reassuringly and picks up her phone as it starts to ring.

"Hello?" Brooke asks.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey Viv. What's up? Where are you?"

"I found the most amazing spot down by the river."

"The basketball court?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll be right there."

"Okay…"

Brooke claps her phone shut and looks at Karen, "I'm sorry. That was Vivi. She found the River Court."

"Oh, nice."

"I'm going to go, but I'll stop in again."

"You better!"

Brooke smiles and turns to walk out the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The chapter was a little weak, but I tried. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** This chapter could possibly contain spoilers for the next few episodes of season 4. Nothing huge, I promise. Just tiny stuff, but I wanted to be safe.

000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke hadn't been back to the River Court in fifteen years. Not since the last night she and her friends spent in Tree Hill, playing basketball and writing their names in the center of the court. All of the memories began rushing back to her as she slammed the door of the rental car and walked towards Vivi, and the River Court.

Vivi turns around, shocked by the loudness of the car door slam, "Fuck, Mom! You scared me."

"What's with the cursing, Miss Priss?"

"Sometimes it's necessary to emphasize certain statements."

Brooke smiles, "I see", and she goes to sit next to Vivi on the picnic table.

Vivi stares intently at her mother's signature on the court, "Did you spend a lot of time here?"

"Sometimes. To watch the guys play or to think…"

"Mhm", Vivi nods.

"I'm ready to tell you now…" Brooke says hesitantly.

"Okay…"

"I wasn't a good girl in high school, Viv. I spent the first three years drinking, having sex, and doing drugs. I didn't care about anything. I was a horrible person then."

"I doubt you were a horrible person, Mom."

"I really was. But then I started dating Lucas. And things changed. He was the first guy that I truly loved."

"Then what happened to make you hate him?"

"He cheated on me with my best friend on two different occasions."

"Damn", Vivi mutters.

"It seems so trivial now, but it meant a lot to me then."

"That's all that matters."

"I don't just throw my heart around. You know that."

"I do know that. You've had maybe 2 boyfriends in 15 years."

"Exactly. The next guy I even close to loved after Lucas was your father."

"Oh."

"And you know what happened next."

"Me!" Vivi exclaims.

Brooke laughs, "Yes!"  
Vivi smiles and hugs her mother, "You are stronger than you know", she whispers into Brooke's ear.

"Thanks, baby."

Vivi shrugs, "No need to thank me. You're my mother. You're my hero."

Brooke begins to cry and takes her daughter's hand into hers, "Vivi…you have no idea how much that means to me."

Vivi hugs her mother again, tighter this time, "The past is over now. What's done is done. Work on your relationship with Lucas. Talk to him. Resolve your issues."

"Viv, stop acting so old. I'm serious this time."

Vivi laughs, "Fine!"

Suddenly, a car door slam is heard and Brooke and Vivi jump, turning around to see who it is.

"Well, speak of the devil", Vivi says.

"Lucas?!"

Lucas walks closer to the girls, "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asks.

"Visiting my mom, and hoping to talk to you."

Vivi jumps off the table, "Well, that's my cue. I'm going to walk back to the café."

"Call me when you get there", Brooke insists.

"As always…it was nice to see you again, Lucas."

"You too, Vivi."

The teen quickly skips away, leaving Brooke and Lucas alone. Brooke stares at her shoes as Lucas goes to sit on the picnic table next to his former love.

"Lucas…"

"What?"

"We're not sixteen anymore. I have more to lose now. Vivi is my first priority and I can't risk hurting her."

"What about you, though?"

"What about me?"

"Can you risk it for yourself? Brooke, you're right. We're not sixteen anymore. We're both adults. We're both in different places than we were in high school."

"I just need to know what you want…"

"I don't know what I want. But I've always loved you, Brooke."

"Even during the year that you dated Peyton?" Brooke retorts.

"I was hurting then. Peyton was hurting. And all we did was hurt each other. We're better as good friends."

"But that doesn't answer my question."

"I've always loved you, Brooke. That's the truth."

"Okay…"

"Okay? Okay what?"

"We'll have to take it slow. I can't get hurt again, Lucas. I can't let you break my heart again."

"I promise you that won't happen."

"Okay. Okay", Brooke puts her head in her hands, "Ugh! I'm too old for this."

"Too old for what?" Lucas asks.

"Too old to feel butterflies. Too old to be scared by this."

"It's okay to be scared. I'm scared, too. But I'm happy."

"Good…"

"Brooke, we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No, I do. I do. I'm just being cautious."

"We'll take it slow. Do coffee, dinner. Maybe a movie."

"Hey now, don't push it!" Brooke teases.

"Alright, just coffee, then."

Brooke smiles, "And maybe a movie."

"I've really missed that smile", Lucas says, "And those dimples."

"And I've missed your eyes…" Brooke trails off as Lucas inches closer to her, gently planting his lips on Brooke's. After a few beats, Brooke pulls away.

"Too soon…." Brooke mutters nervously.

Lucas looks confused, but quickly recovers, "That's fine. I understand."

"Thank you, Lucas…"

"It's not something you need to thank me for."

"Okay."

"Let's go meet Vivi at the café", Lucas suggests.

Brooke smiles and nods, jumping off the picnic table. The two begin heading to their separate cars, but Brooke runs to Lucas, pulling him towards her, and passionately kisses him. She stops and smiles, running to her car. Lucas is left, flabbergasted, but a small smile escapes his lips and he sighs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I hope everyone liked this chapter. I was hungry for some Brucas. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** I'm suffering from serious writer's block. I just have no idea where I'm taking this story. I like its light-and-fluffyness, but I get the feeling that some of you guys want drama. I'm having trouble coming up with realistic drama for this story. I have something in mind, and have a chapter of it written already but I'm open to some more suggestions!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

Brooke and Rachel hadn't seen each other in over 15 years. Rachel left to go to college in Florida, and Brooke stayed in North Carolina. Now, in present time, Brooke arrives late to her dinner with Rachel at a restaurant in Midtown.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I had a last minute meeting", Brooke apologizes after greeting her old friend with a familiar "term of endearment".

"It's fine. It gave me time to people watch and have a drink or two", Rachel smiles. She hasn't changed much. Her hair is dyed a darker red, almost brown. She's dressed in a more sophisticated way than she did in high school. Brooke curiously looks at Rachel's left hand and surprisingly finds a wedding band.

"You actually got married?" Brooke exclaims.

"It's nice to see you too, Brooke", Rachel says sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah. Who's the unlucky, err…lucky guy?"

"A guy I met in San Diego. His name is Ian."

"Is he cute?"

"Oh yeah", Rachel says coyly as she reaches into her purse to grab a photograph.

"Ooo, pictures!" Brooke says excitedly.

Rachel pulls out the picture and hands it to Brooke who looks at it with a confused face.

"There's a baby in this picture", Brooke notes.

"Good job, Brooke!" Rachel teases.

"When did you have a kid?!"

"19 months ago."

"What happened to you never wanting kids?"

"Well, I got pregnant. And I had no excuse not to have her. I was married. I was old enough."

"Good for you. She's beautiful."

"Thanks."

"What's her name?"

"Keely."

"Pretty…"

"What about you, Brooke? I don't see any wedding rings."

"No, not married."

"Divorced?"

Brooke shakes her head, "Nope. Just never married."

"Wow. A gorgeous girl like you?"

"Well, I've been busy."

Rachel shakes her head, "I don't buy it."

"Excuse me?"

"There's something you're not telling me."

"I see you're just as nosy as you used to be."

"Well?"

Before Brooke can answer, her phone rings, "Hello?"

"Mom!"

"What?"

"You were supposed to pick me up."

"Baby, what are you talking about?"

"My master class was downtown and you were going to pick me up."

"Shit, I forgot. Call Mara. She'll pick you up."

"I'm already in a cab. Where are you?"

"I'm having dinner with a friend from high school. Have the cab take you to Martini's."

"Okay…"

"See you soon, love. I'm so sorry that I didn't pick you up."

"It's okay. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

Vivi and Brooke both hang up, and Rachel looks suspiciously at Brooke.

"Who was _that_?"

"You're not the only one with a kid, Rachel."

"What?!"

"I have a daughter."

"Was that her father on the phone? Maybe she and Keely could hang out."

Brooke laughs, "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Well, if by hanging out, you mean babysitting, then sure."

"What are you talking about, Brooke?"

"My daughter is fourteen."

"Fourteen?!"

Brooke nods, "Yeah."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised", Rachel teases.

"Gee, thanks."

"Who's her father? Lucas?"

"Jesus, no. Everyone asks that."

"Can you blame them?"

"Yes, I can", Brooke smiles.

"So? Who is her father? Do you know?"

Brooke is taken aback, "Do I know?! Of course I know!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

Brooke sighs, "Her father is a guy I dated in college."

"Oh. And you didn't stay together?"

"We played House for about two years, but neither of us was happy. We finished school and he moved to Charlotte and I moved here", explains Brooke.

Rachel's eyes go to the door, which she faces, "I think your kid just walked in."

Brooke turns around, makes eye contact with Vivi and waves her over, "Rachel, this is Vivienne."

"It's Vivi, actually", Vivi corrects her mother as she sits in an empty chair, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rachel."

Rachel is impressed and smiles at the teen, "It's a pleasure to meet you, too."

"Mom, I don't want to interrupt your dinner."

"No, it's okay."

"Yeah, I'd like to get to know you, Vivi", Rachel says.

"Thanks. Uh, mom. Dad called earlier. He said that you need to call him back ASAP", Vivi tells her mother.

"Did he say what it was about?" Brooke asks.

"Something about coming to an important decision? I don't know, but he sounded nervous."

"Maybe he's leaving Becca", jokes Brooke.

"Nice, you're so nice."

"I'll call him when we get home. Where's the darn waiter? I need a drink!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please review. I know that it's kind of boring, but I'm just trying to write through the writer's block.


	10. Chapter 10

On the walk from the restaurant to her apartment, Brooke pulls out her cell phone and dials Sam's familiar number.

A woman answers the phone on the other end, "Hello?"

"Hi Becca, it's Brooke."

"Oh, hi Brooke. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Can you put Sam on?" Brooke asks, agitated.

"Of course. Hold on."

A few seconds pass and a man picks up the line, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Brooke."

"What's up?"

"Well, you called me. Viv said you sounded nervous. Something about a big decision?"

"Yeah…look, I've been thinking…I think Vivi should spend some time here."

"Excuse me?!"

"Maybe a month or so. Maybe the rest of the summer. Then you and I can talk about a better arrangement."

"Arrangement?!" Brooke yells, getting Vivi's attention, "You're a part-time father. You come and go when you please. You and I don't have a custody arrangement", Brooke says.

Sam clears his throat, "Well, I want a custody arrangement."

"Why?"

"Because she's my kid, Brooke."

"No, Sam. She's _my_ kid. You don't get a say."

"A lawyer will decide that."

"Shit, Sam. Why are you doing this? Why now? She's fourteen!"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking. I want her to spend more time with me."

"No", Brooke says sharply.

"You don't get to decide that", Sam retorts.

"No, I do get to decide that. I'm her mother", Brooke yells and angrily slams her phone shut, throwing it into her purse.

"What was that?" Vivi asks.

"Nothing."

"No, that was definitely something."

"I don't want to discuss this with you, Vivienne."

Vivi pauses, knowing that her mother only uses her full name when she means business, "Okay…"

The pair continues walking, coming to their building a few minutes later. Both Brooke and Vivi are silent as they walk into their apartment.

Brooke walks into her bedroom and shuts the door. She grabs her phone again and frantically dials Lucas' number.

"Hello?" Lucas answers.

"Lucas, it's Brooke", she says abruptly.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Can you come over?"

"Yeah, of course. Is everything alright?"

"Uh, kind of. Vivi's father just dropped a bomb on me."

"I can be over in 15 minutes."

"Thank you…"

"It's no problem. I'll see you soon", Lucas reassures the brunette.

"Okay…bye."

"Bye."

Brooke hangs up the phone and lies back on her bed. A few minutes later, Vivi knocks on the door and slowly walks in.

"Mom?"

"Mhm?" Brooke asks as she sits up.

"Are you okay?"

"Come sit by me, Viv."

Vivi walks to her mother's bed and lies down next to her, "What's going on?"

"I'm a good mother, right?"

"You're a _great_ mother."

Brooke sighs, "Your father wants you to spend the rest of the summer with him."

"Okay…"

"And then he wants to go to court for a better custody arrangement", Brooke says quietly.

"Seriously?"

Brooke nods, "Yeah…"

"Why? Why now?"

"I don't know."

"I'm not a kid anymore. You can't just shuttle me back and forth between here and Charlotte."

"I know, baby. I'll take care of this."

"Who were you just on the phone with?" Vivi asks.

"Lucas."

"Ooo…" Vivi says flirtatiously.

"Vivi, you're so weird."

Vivi smiles and snuggles against her mother's shoulder. Brooke smiles softly to herself and begins stroking Vivi's curly brown hair.

"Mommy?"

Brooke's eyes dart quickly to her daughter, "Baby, you haven't called me Mommy since you were eight."

"I don't want to live with Dad and Becca and the half-monsters", Vivi says quietly as she begins chipping nail polish off of her fingernails.

"Oh, baby doll…that's not going to happen. Your father and I will work something out. And if G-d forbid we have to go to court, judges almost always side with the mother."

Viv smiles, "At least now our obsession with Law & Order is coming in handy."

"Hallelujah", Brooke says as she smiles reassuringly. A buzzing sound is heard from the door and Brooke slowly gets up, "I'll go buzz Lucas up. You stay here. You can sleep in here if you want."

Vivi squints her eyes, "You haven't let me sleep in your bed since I was eight and I last called you Mommy."

Brooke shrugs and kisses her daughter on the forehead, "I'm going to be talking to Lucas. Don't eavesdrop."

Vivi laughs, "I won't."

"Don't worry", Brooke says.

"I won't…"

Brooke pats Vivi's head and walks out the door. Brooke sighs as she closes the door to her bedroom, walking to the machine on the door, buzzing in Lucas, allowing him to come upstairs. She unlocks the door and sits on a chair in the living room. A couple of minutes later, Lucas knocks softly on the door.  
"It's open", Brooke says quietly, but loud enough for Lucas to hear.

Lucas walks in and Brooke stands up to greet him. He pulls her into a hug and she begins crying. She pulls away from Lucas quickly and sits back down in the chair.

Lucas sits on the couch opposite the chair that Brooke is sitting on, "What happened, Brooke?"

"Um, Vivi's father wants some sort of definitive custody arrangement."

"What?!"

Brooke wipes the tears away from her eyes, trying not to smear her mascara, "I don't know why he's doing this now. He's always been fine with just coming up here once a month to visit."

"Did he say anything about why he wants her now?"

Brooke shrugs, "Just that he's been doing a lot of thinking."

"Why didn't you guys have a custody arrangement?" Lucas asks hesitantly.

"He didn't want one! He happily let me take her."

"I'm sorry, Brooke…"

"He's not getting joint custody, so help me G-d."

"He won't. She's fourteen. She has a say in this. No judge is going to give joint custody to a father who decides he wants it fourteen years later."

"I'm just scared, Lucas. Vivi is my whole world. And Sam is threatening to take that away from me…"

"Vivi isn't going anywhere. I promise you that."

Brooke smiles through the tears, "You have problems keeping promises, Lucas Scott."

Lucas smiles back, "I'm much better at keeping them now, Brooke Davis."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So, there's a little drama for you! And for those who want to know, I put a dash in G-d because, as I learned as a little Jewish girl in Hebrew school, His full name shall not be written if there's a way to erase it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Lots of drama coming, readers! I know you've wanted drama, and some have even suggested plots to me, but I want realistic, buyable drama. And what I have written is as realistic as I'm going to get it. I don't love it, but it's working. That's not until next chapter. This chapter has drama, too! Please read and review.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Barely three days have passed and Brooke already has a lawyer and somewhat of a plan. She is now meeting with one of the best custody lawyers in all of Manhattan. The lawyer's office is located in a huge office building in Midtown and Brooke stands outside, pacing, and trying to get up the courage to go inside. Adjusting her bag of paperwork, she walks through the revolving door, into the elevator, and heads up to the 22nd floor. Brooke knows now that things would be okay, noting that the floor number is also the date of Vivi's birthday.

Finding the lawyer's door, she knocks and waits for the man's response before she walks in.

The lawyer is a tall man, maybe 60 years old, with a full head of silvery grey hair, "Brooke Davis, I presume?"

"Yes, sir", Brooke reaches out and shakes the man's hand, noting his solid grip, "Thank you so much for meeting with me."

The man nods reassuringly, "It is my pleasure, Miss. Davis. Now, I have a file here with some of the facts of your case, but I'd like to hear it in your own words."

"No problem."

"You have a daughter, yes?"

"Yes. Vivi."

"Mhmm", the lawyer mumbles as he writes on a legal pad, "What is that short for?"

"Vivienne."

"How old is she?"

"Fourteen."

"And why is her father applying for partial custody now?"

"I have no idea."

"Okay, well- tell me what happened fourteen years ago. You're only 34, right?"

"Uh, yeah. I had Vivi when I was 20. Her father, Sam and I had a relationship for about two months before I got pregnant and then we tried to stay together until Vivi was almost two."

"How'd you end up here?"

"I took a job with Barney's, the department store. I'm a buyer there."

"You're still employed with Barney's?"

"Yes, for almost 11 years."

"And what is your income there?"

"Um, about $90,000 a year."

"Okay. And where are you and Vivi living?"

"An apartment at 52nd and Lexington."

"Where is Vivi enrolled in school?"

" Castle Academy, the private school. She'll be in 9th grade in the fall."

"How long have you lived in Manhattan?"

"Over ten years, sir."

"No major problems in your time here?"

"None. This is the only life that Vivi has known."

"Of course. How often does she see her father?"

"He comes up here about once a month for a few days at a time."

The man nods, "Has Vivi ever spent an extended period of time with her father without you present?"

"She spent a week in North Carolina for her father's wedding about six years ago."

"That's all?"

"Yes, sir", Brooke nods.

"But she has a good relationship with him?"

"Yes, she does. He's a good father. I mean, he comes and goes as he pleases, but when he does come, he treats her well."

"Alright. Do Sam and his wife have children?"

"Yeah, two daughters. They're six and three."

"Okay. Well, Brooke. I have some preliminary information, and I can build a case around it. I'll have more questions and we can meet again to discuss things more at length."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Rockland."

"It is no problem."

"What's the likelihood that Sam will get partial custody?"

"It's very unlikely. He may get something like summers or holidays, but that can be decided out of court."

"Can we just offer him those conditions first and not go to court?" Brooke asks.

"I can speak to his lawyer and see if we can negotiate."

"Okay, great. Thanks again."

The man nods solemnly and Brooke stands up and walks out of the door, breathing a sigh of relief upon exiting the office. Once outside the building, Brooke pulls out her cell phone and dials Lucas' number.

"Hello?" Lucas asks as he answers.

"Hiya."

"Well, hi there pretty girl."

"Hmm, well. I just left the lawyer's office."

"Oh, how'd that go?"

"Not bad. He doesn't think Sam can get partial custody. Maybe summers or something."

"How do you feel about that?"

"As long as he doesn't get partial custody, I'm fine."

Lucas laughs softly, "What are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

"I'm heading to the office now. And then picking Vivi up at dance."

"Do you want to do dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, maybe", Brooke says coyly, "I'll probably have dinner with Viv. You're free to come if you want."

"We'll see", Lucas says before being interrupted by Brooke's call waiting beep.

"Ah, Luke. I have another call. Call me later."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye", Brooke hands up then presses "answer" for the waiting call, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me", Vivi says.

"Hey baby. What's up?"

"I just got a call from dad", Vivi announces.

"Uh-oh. What now?"

"He wanted to know where you were."

Brooke pauses, "Why…?" she asks suspiciously.

"Because he's waiting for you at your office."

"What?!"

"He said that he couldn't get you on the phone since the other day."

"I wonder why", Brooke says sarcastically as she gets nearer to her office.

"Just hear what he has to say, Mom."

"Don't defend him, Vivi", Brooke says angrily.

"I'm not!"

"Alright, I have to go. I'll see you after your last class like we planned."

"Okay. Bye Mom."

"Bye Viv", Brooke shuts her phone and throws it into her bag, "Ugh!"

Brooke walks into her office and sees Sam sitting on a chair in the lobby. She hasn't seen him in several years, avoiding him whenever he came to visit Vivi. Sam is a tall man, over 6 feet. He has dark hair and brown eyes, and an incredibly charismatic smile. He stands up when he sees Brooke coming towards him.

"Brooke."

Brooke crosses her arms over her chest, "Sam", she hisses.

"How are you?" he asks kindly.

"Oh, cut the crap, Sam. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Is your phone broken?"

"No, is yours?"

"I don't want to talk to you, Sam."

"There are things we need to discuss."

"Oh, right- like the way you decided you want custody of our daughter fourteen years after she's born?"

"I want to spend more time with her", Sam states, continuing to remain calm.

"So visit more often! Don't take her away from the only life she's ever known. The only parent she's ever known!"

"She knows me."

Brooke scoffs loudly.

"Maybe you being the only parent she's known isn't such a good thing." Sam mutters.

"If you're questioning my parenting skills, so help me G-d, I _will_ kill you."

"You shouldn't make threats like that, Brooke", Sam snaps.

"Get out", Brooke mutters.

"What was that?"

"Get OUT!" Brooke says, much louder now.

"Fine. We'll be in touch", Sam says as he turns around to leave.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	12. Chapter 12

"Vivi, I am going to kill your father!" Brooke yells upon spotting her daughter in the lobby of the dance studio.

"I don't want to know", Vivi remarks in frustration.

"Fine", Brooke pulls her sunglasses off and rests them on top of her head, then notices the woman standing next to Vivi. She reaches out her hand to shake the other woman's, "Hi, I'm Brooke Davis."

"It's great to meet you. I'm Kelsey Maguire, the instructor for Vivi's master class."

"Ah, so- how's she doing?" Brooke asks, proudly putting her arm around Vivi's shoulder.

"She's doing great. Most of the students in the program are much older than Vivi, but that hasn't stopped her from making an impression on all of us."

Brooke smiles wide and nods at Kelsey, "Well, we have to get going. It was nice to meet you, Kelsey."

"You too, Miss Davis. I'll see you tomorrow, Vivi."

"Bye", Vivi waves.

The girls turn around and exit the studio. The sun is close to setting and the temperature has dropped several degrees, leading Vivi to pull a sweatshirt out of her dance bag.

"You carry a sweatshirt around with you in the summer?" Brooke asks, surprised.

Vivi shrugs as she pulls on the sweatshirt, "They keep the studio freezing."

"We should get you tested for anemia."

"Whatever", Vivi says, begrudgingly.

"Dinner?"

"Sure."

"Vivi, what's going on? You've been pissy since I walked in that door. Did something happen?"

"Just a bad day at class, I guess."

"But your teacher said that you were doing well."

"Drop it."

"Vivi…"

"Just drop it, or I'll move in with dad", Vivi spits out.

"Ouch…"

"Can we just go home?" Vivi asks.

"Yeah", Brooke says quietly, as Vivi leans her head on her mother's shoulder and the pair walk down into the subway station.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"There's something going on with Vivi", Brooke says as she talks to Lucas on the phone later that afternoon.

"What do you mean?"

"She's been snippy since I picked her up before."

"I'm sure that she's just having a bad day. She's a fourteen year old girl."

"I guess…"

"Where is she now?"

Brooke walks into Vivi's room and begins wandering around, "She went to Starbucks to read…"

"Oh. Would you want me to come over?"

"Uh…" Brooke gets distracted when she notices Vivi's nightstand drawer is open, "Hold on."

"Sure."

Brooke leans the phone between her cheek and shoulder, looking into the drawer, and pulls out a prescription pill bottle, "Shit. Shit. Shit. _Shit_."

"What?!" Lucas yells.

"Lucas, I have to go."

"Wait, is everything okay?"

"I don't know. I'll call you later."

"Okay."

Brooke quickly hangs up the phone and then dials Vivi's number.

"Hello?"

"Get your skinny ass back here right now."

"Why?"

"Vivienne, I am not kidding. Get up here."

"Fine", Vivi grunts and hangs up the phone.

About ten minutes later, Vivi walks into the apartment to find her mother sitting calmly on the couch.

"Hi mom", Vivi says cautiously.

"Feeling better?"

"Sort of", she pauses, "What's going on?"

"What the _hell_ are you doing with Oxycontin?!" Brooke says angrily.

"Where did you find that?" Vivi yells upon seeing the pill bottle in her mother's hand.

"In your bedroom", Brooke states, "Are you taking them?"

"It's none of your business."

Brooke chuckles ominously, "Oh, it damn well is my business. You're fourteen years old! I did not raise you to be a drug addict!"

"They're your pills", Vivi counters.

Brooke sighs, knowing that the pills were hers to start with, "Not to take recreationally, Vivi."

"Right. Your knees."

"Yes. They're prescription pain killers, not toys."

"I'm not a drug addict."

"Oh?"

"I don't take them that often."

"Hmm."

"I swear."

"I don't believe you, Viv."

"Mommy, please…"

"Don't manipulate me, Vivienne. There will be a punishment. Ugh, I can't believe this is happening. Your father is going to love this."

"Just don't tell him", pleads Vivi.

"Go to your room."

"I'm not a child!"

"Oh, yes you are. Go to your room."

Vivi stands up, huffs and puffs, and walks into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Brooke walks solemnly and picks up the phone, hesitating but dials Rachel's number.

"Hello?" a man answers.

"Hi, is Rachel there?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah, hold on."

A few minutes later, Rachel picks up the other end, "Hello?"

"Hey Rachel, it's Brooke", she chokes out, beginning to cry.

"Hey…what's up?"

"Do you mind if I come by?"

"Now?"

"Uh, yeah."

Rachel pauses, noting how sad Brooke sounds, "Sure. Do you know what subways to take?"

"I'll just take a cab."

"Okay, I'll see you in a little bit, then…"

"Thanks, Rachel."

"No problem."

"Bye."

"Bye…"

Brooke hangs up first, grabs her purse, and knocks on Vivi's door, "I'm going out. I don't know when I'll be back."

"Fine!" Vivi yells from deep inside her bedroom.

Brooke sighs, noticing how often she's been doing that lately.

Twenty minutes later, Brooke's taxi pulls up in front of Rachel's apartment. She pays the fare and slowly exits the car and walks up to the door.

She knocks softly on the door and waits for a response. Rachel opens the door a few beats later, hair in a messy ponytail, with baby Keely on her hips. Keely whimpers loudly as Rachel stares at the disheveled Brooke, noting how broken she looks.

"What's going on, Brooke?" Rachel asks.

Brooke stares blankly at Rachel, "Vivi's on drugs", she says flatly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So, that came out of nowhere, didn't it? I didn't like the idea of it originally, but now it's warming up to me. How'd you like it? Review!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** I know a lot of you found the drama of last chapter came out of left field, but that happens sometimes. It felt right to me. I hope you guys continue reading. I really appreciate your feedback.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come inside, Brooke…"

Brooke walks inside Rachel's apartment, following Rachel into the living room.

"Nice place."

"Thanks. It's hard to keep it neat with a baby around, but we try. Just let me put Keely to bed. You can come with me if you want."

"No, I'll stay here."

"Alright, then sit down. I'll be right out", Rachel hesitantly walks further into the apartment.

Brooke sits on the couch, putting her head in her hands and tries to keep from bursting into tears. A few minutes later, Rachel returns to the living room and sits on a chair across from Brooke.

"What happened?" Rachel asks.

"I found Oxycontin in Vivi's bedroom."

"Jesus…"

"How did this happen, Rachel? I thought I raised a good kid!"

"You did raise a good kid. This is totally separate. Something must've happened to make Vivi turn to pills."

"I gave her a great life. What could possibly be wrong?" Brooke asks, with desperation in her voice.

"Something at school, maybe. She's a teenager, Brooke. Teenagers don't tell their parents everything."

"But Vivi is different. She tells me everything."

"Apparently not", Rachel pauses, "Have you talked to her?"

"Not really. I yelled at her and then left. I don't know how the hell to deal with this."

"You need to talk to her. Maybe she'll tell you what's going on. Definitely get her a therapist."

"Yeah…G-d, I'm a terrible mother. I should've known that I wasn't cut out for parenthood."

"That's a lie, Brooke."

"You knew me in high school! I was a mess."

"But that was high school. Over 15 years ago. I was even more of a mess then, but I'm raising a kid now and I know that I'm a good mother. From what I've seen, Brooke, that kid of yours worships the ground you walk on."

"Maybe that's not such a good thing", Brooke counters.

"Not good. _Great_. You have a great life, Brooke. It's only natural for a child to look up to their mother."

"I can't believe this. It's like a horrible nightmare."

"Go home, Brooke. Talk to your kid."

"Mhm…" Brooke stands up, "Thanks, Rachel."

"Anytime, whore."

Brooke smiles through tears.

"Call me later", Rachel says.

Brooke nods and walks out of Rachel's into the quiet Brooklyn streets. She decides to take the subway back instead of a taxi. The subway ride would take longer, giving her more time to think. She cries a little more, thinks a lot, and still doesn't come up with a plan that she thinks is good enough. Almost an hour later, thanks to back-ups and overcrowded subway cars, Brooke gets off at the stop nearest to her apartment.

She walks calmly up to the 10th floor, choosing again to take the longer route. She turns the key in the lock and opens the door. Vivi is sprawled out on the couch, watching repeats of The OC and bingeing on chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. Brooke laughs at the scene, causing Vivi to look up.

"Mom!" Vivi jumps up into a sitting position.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. Do you hate me?" Vivi asks, with a nervous intonation to her voice.

Brooke walks to Vivi and sits on the couch next to her, "Oh, baby…I don't hate you. I'm just scared for you."

"Scared? Why?"

"I know what path you're headed down. I was there once. I started drinking when I was 13. I started smoking when I was 14, cigarettes and marijuana. It's not an experience I would wish on my worst enemy, let alone on the person I love the most."

"It's only been a few months…"

"Then it's just the beginning", Brooke states.

"I'll stop."

"It may not be that easy. I want you to start seeing a therapist. If you don't want to talk to me about what's going on, then maybe you can talk to a professional. I wish you would talk to me, but I understand if you don't want to."

"It's just…I'm having a tough time with school. Keeping up. The end of the semester plus all of the recitals…I was so stressed out. The pills helped me relax."

"Oh, Viv. If it's relaxation that you want, we'll take a yoga class or go to the beach. Drugs will just make everything worse."

Vivi looks down and plays with her nails, "I guess…"

Brooke leans in closer, "Do you think you're addicted?"

Vivi shrugs silently.

"I'm going to take that as a yes. Well, I'm going to call Nathan and have him meet us at Virginia Beach tomorrow morning. You'll detox there for as long as you need to."

"But what about dance?"

"This is your first priority, Vivi. You'll take a few days off. This is a pretty good punishment, if you ask me", Brooke smiles reassuringly, "You'll be okay, baby."

"Yeah…" Vivi says, not convincing her or her mother.

"No matter what, Vivienne Elizabeth, I will always love you. We'll come through this, I promise you that."

Vivi nods slowly and pulls her mother into a tight hug, "I never meant to make you upset."

Brooke pulls herself out of the hug and looks Vivi in the eye, "Baby, I'm a mother. If I wasn't upset about this, I'd be upset about something else", Brooke pauses, "Now, I know you didn't eat dinner, so no more ice cream tonight", Brooke grabs the carton and walks to their kitchen to put the ice cream in the freezer.

Vivi follows right behind her mother, "But you always have ice cream before dinner."

"That's because I'm the mother."

"Oh, yeah. That's your reasoning for everything."

"Well, it's true!"

"Can we order in?" Vivi asks.

"Sure, what do you want? Chinese? Indian? Pizza?"

"Mhmm, Chinese?"

"I'll eat whatever you eat, sweets."

"Okay", Vivi grabs the phone out of its cradle and begins to dial the very familiar number of their local Chinese food place.

"Viv, I'm going to call Nathan from my bedroom. Come get me when the delivery guy gets here", when Vivi nods, Brooke walks towards her bedroom.

Once safe in her bedroom, Brooke collapses onto her bed, pulling her cell phone out of her jacket pocket. She frantically dials Nate's number, knowing that he's going to freak out once Brooke tells him what happened.

Haley answers the phone, "Hello?"

"Tutormom!"

"Tigger, hey! What's up?"

"Ah, mom stuff. Vivi's driving me crazy."

"Well, that's what kids do best."

Brooke laughs, "Yup. Um, is Nathan around?" she asks tentatively.

"Yeah, hold on", Haley puts Brooke on hold and goes to get Nathan.

"Hello?" Nathan asks upon picking up the phone.

"Hey Nate."

"Hey Brooke, what's going on?"

"Can you come meet Vivi and me at the beach house in VA tomorrow?"

"Yeah", Nathan pauses, "Is everything okay?"

"Not in the slightest", Brooke responds.

"What happened?"

"Don't freak out, okay?"

"Uh oh."

"I found my old Oxycontin in Vivi's bedroom."

"What?!?" Nathan yells.

"She's been taking them for a few months now", Brooke says calmly.

"Shit."

"I know. Now, I've already had my freak-out session and I decided that we'd head down to the beach so Vivi can detox and be away from the city for a while."

"Hearing detox and Vivi in the same sentence is so wrong."

"Tell me about it."

"What time do you think you'll make it to the house?"

"I'm wide awake, so I think we'll head down there tonight."

"Alright. Well, I'll set out early tomorrow. Maybe get there around noon?"

"Sounds perfect. I really appreciate you doing this."

"Brooke, Vivi is like my daughter. You know I'd do anything for that munchkin."

"I know", Brooke pauses, "I'm going to go. I'll call you with updates."

"See you tomorrow", Nate says.

"See you tomorrow."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	14. Chapter 14

About five hours later, Brooke and Vivi arrive at their beach house in Virginia Beach. By then, it is nearing 2AM and Vivi has been asleep for most of the trip. Brooke puts the car in park and gets out, opening the passenger side door to wake Vivi up.

"Vivi? Vivi, baby- wake up."

"Mom?" Vivi asks as her eyes flutter open, "Wow, that was a bad position to sleep in."

Brooke smiles, "Come on. Let's get inside and you'll go straight to sleep again."

Vivi slowly gets out of the car, grabbing her mother's hand and the pair walks up the path to their house, "Can I sleep in your room tonight?"

"Sure, baby", Brooke unlocks the door and walks in, a tentative smile on her face. Despite the grown-up situation that her daughter was in, Brooke knows that Vivi is still just a kid. She knew Vivi would bounce back quickly. Brooke had to hope that Vivi wouldn't turn into Teenage Brooke, running wild with an excess amount of emotions, drinking away her troubles.

"When's Nathan coming?" Vivi asks as she leans on her mother's shoulder, the two walking into the master bedroom.

"Tomorrow. He said noon-ish", Brooke answers.

Vivi lets go of her mother's hand and climbs onto the huge bed, "Are you coming?" she asks when she notices Brooke standing firmly in the doorway.

"Not yet. I'm going to sit on the balcony for a bit."

"Mom, it's 2 in the morning."

"Viv, just go to sleep", Brooke walks to the bed and lays a kiss on the cheek of her daughter.

Vivi snuggles into the bed and Brooke turns off the lamp, walking to the French doors of the bedroom that lead out to a small balcony that overlooks the ocean. Brooke settles into a chair, takes a deep breath, and pulls out her cell phone.

A very sleepy Lucas answers the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Luke, it's Brooke."

"Brooke! What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Luke exclaims, sitting up in bed.

"I realized that I didn't call you back. But I'm calling you back now!" Brooke says, laughing ironically.

"It's 2 in the morning."

"I know!" she says cheerily.

"You always were a night owl", Lucas pauses, "What happened with Vivi earlier?"

"She's been taking my pain killers."

"What?!"

"She says that she was really stressed out and the pills help to relax her."

"Shit, Brooke! Why do you sound okay with this?" Lucas asks, noticing Brooke's calm tone.

"I'm far from okay with this, Lucas. I've just had a lot of time to think about it."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Well, we're in Virginia now. I bought a beach house a few years ago, and she'll be detoxing here for however long is necessary", Brooke states plainly.

"Wow…"

"I know. I just wanted to call you."

"No…thanks, I was worried."

"It'll be fine. I'll fix it."

"You're like super mom."

"If I was super mom, she wouldn't have turned to drugs in the first place", Brooke laments.

"Brooke, this isn't your fault."

"Sure…"

"Brooke…"

"Listen, I'm going to go. I'm worn out."

"Of course, of course."

"I'll call you later", Brooke assures Lucas.

"Alright. Sleep well."

Brooke chuckles, "I'll try."

"Bye."

"Bye", Brooke says quietly.

Brooke shuts the French doors silently behind her, tip-toeing to her bed, laying down fully clothed and shuts her eyes, trying hard to stop all of the rushing thoughts in her head. After a good long while of staring at the ceiling, Brooke finally dozes off to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Around 11 the next morning, Vivi gets up out of bed and walks to the kitchen, careful not to wake up her mother who is sleeping soundly on the other end of the bed.

Vivi looks through every cabinet and the refrigerator, but finds no food. She grunts loudly, frustrated that her mother doesn't keep the beach house stocked. Bored, Vivi walks out of the house and sees Nathan pull up in his car. She smiles and walks to the older man.

Nathan parks and gets out of the car, carrying with him two cups of coffee and a bag from Dunkin Donuts.

"Food!" Vivi yells, pulling the bag out of Nathan's hands.

Nathan laughs, "It's nice to see you, Viv."

Vivi throws her arms around Nathan, "Thank you for coming."

Nathan nods solemnly.

"And thanks for not hitting me over the head with something heavy."

"Well, I did just get here."

Vivi grins, "Very true…"

Nathan and Vivi walk up to the door and enter the house.

"Vivi?"

"Yes, Nate?"

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't know…" Vivi responds, her volume in an almost whisper.

Nate hugs the girl again, "You've scared your mother and I."

"I know. And that wasn't my intention at all. You have to know that."

"Of course that wasn't your intention. You're the sweetest girl I know", Nathan pauses, "Are you committed to stopping?"

Vivi nods quickly, "Yes! I'm so done with this crap."

"Good", Nathan responds, "And don't curse."

Vivi smiles and takes a sip of her coffee.

"Where's your mom?" he asks.

"Still sleeping", Vivi states as she takes a bite of her donut.

"I'm going to go stare at her until she wakes up", Nathan teases. He heads upstairs as Vivi turns the TV on and gets engrossed in a cartoon.

Nathan walks into Brooke's bedroom and sits on a chair and begins flipping through a really old issue of Cosmo.

A few minutes later, Brooke's eyes flutter open and she notices Nathan and what he's reading, "Your sex life troubling you, Nate?" she jokes.

Nathan looks up and closes the magazine, "It's nice to get some inside info on women every now and then."

"Right", Brooke says as she slowly gets out of bed.

Nathan looks at her with a confused expression on his face, "You always sleep in jeans?"

"Oh, yeah. You'd be surprised at how comfortable it is", Brooke laughs and goes over to Nathan, hugging him tightly.

"I can't believe that Vivi's doing drugs. She's still a little kid", Nathan laments.

"Well, she has me for a mother so I guess it was inevitable."

"Brooke…"

"It's true, isn't it? Addictive personalities are genetic. My father is an alcoholic, I did my fair share of drinking and experimenting with drugs."

"Brooke, this isn't your fault. Just get off your high horse and take care of your kid."

"Wow, Nate. Way to pull no punches", a surprised Brooke says as she heads out of her bedroom and downstairs to meet Vivi.

"Hey mom", Vivi says from the couch where she's flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Good morning, baby", Brooke says, going over to the couch to kiss Vivi on the forehead, then heads back to the kitchen where she sits at the kitchen island next to Nathan, "So, beach today, Viv?"

"Of course! But can we go grocery shopping first?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Because I'm frickin' starving."

Nathan turns to Brooke, "At least we know she eats", he jokes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

More drama coming in the next chapter. I hoped you liked this one. Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

"Naathan!"

"What, Vivi?"

"Come in the water with me!"

Later that afternoon, the trio is out at the beach right outside Brooke's beach house.

"In a little bit. I'm waiting for your mother to get back."

Vivi stands in front of Nathan, sopping wet. She points to behind Nathan, "She's right there."

Nathan turns around to see Brooke walking up to them, "Hey you. Where've you been?"

Brooke plops herself down on a beach chair, "I had to make a call."

"Way to be vague", Vivi comments.

"Vivi, go play", Brooke says harshly.

"I'm not five, Mom."

Brooke glares at her daughter and Vivi gets the hint, skipping away with her towel to lie down and tan.

Nathan turns to Brooke, a suspicious look on his face, "What was that?" he asks.

"I think I'm pregnant", Brooke says blankly.

"What?"

"I've been dating Lucas. For about 6 weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to jinx anything. I was terrified to give myself to him again. We're taking it slow."

"Right. Slow enough to get pregnant", Nathan says sarcastically.

Brooke slaps him on the shoulder, "I hadn't had sex in months, Nate. Leave me alone."

"Wow! Didn't need to know that, Davis!" Nathan teases.

"I'm the queen of over sharing."

"Don't I know it", Nathan pauses, "Did you, uh, get one of those home tests?"

"Yeah. I haven't taken it yet, though."

"Why not?"

Brooke laughs, "I'm scared?"

"Brooke, we're not in high school anymore. You're a grown woman."

"Yes, and I'm still unmarried and I'll have two kids with two different fathers."

"So what? Have you told Vivi?"

Brooke shakes her head, "She's got a lot on her mind."

"What about Lucas?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to freak him out by telling him before I'm sure."

"Then take the damned test, Brooke."

"Ugh! This is so not how I saw my life turning out."

"How _did_ you see your life turning out?"

"I don't know. I definitely didn't see myself having kids. I thought I'd marry rich like my mother, and maybe become a fashion designer?"

"Nobody's life turns out exactly like they planned, Brooke."

"I know. Are you happy, Nate? Not being a pro baller?"

"Oh, but I am a baller", Nathan jokes.

"You know what I mean."

"Of course I'm happy, Brooke. Are you?"

"Yeah. Yes, I am. I didn't mean to make it sound like I wasn't. I love being a mother now."

"Go take the test. Then call Lucas. I'll stay with Viv."

"Okay…" Brooke says as she gets up from her chair, "Don't tell her…" she says to Nathan, referring to Vivi.

"I wouldn't dare. Now, go."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke was never a person who was easily rattled. Motherhood freaked her out, but she quickly took control as she always did. Lucas kind of freaked her out. She didn't want to get hurt again, but she also didn't want to be alone her entire life. The only situation that even close to rattled her was the minute between peeing on the stick and waiting for a line or two lines to appear. One line meant that she was home free. Two lines meant that she was knocked up. Again.

Brooke paced back and forth in her master bedroom. Cursing silently to herself, she walks toward the bathroom. Five…four…three…two…one…DING!

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck", Brooke mutters as she nervously grabs the test off of the sink ledge. Two lines appear, although relatively faintly, Brooke still knew it was positive. She boldly grabs the phone out of its cradle and dials Lucas' number. She begins biting her nails, a habit she only employs when the situation calls for it.

"Hello?" answers Lucas.

"Do you remember junior year?" Brooke asks without a second thought.

"Brooke?"

"Yes?"

"What about junior year?"

"Anything."

"Why?"

"I'm pregnant."

Lucas audibly gasps, "Oh."

"You've got to give me more than that, Lucas."

"When did you find out?"

"Like, three seconds ago."

"Oh."

"Stop with the 'oh's, Luke!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just surprised."

"You and me both."

"Okay, well. We could get married?" Lucas suggests earnestly.

"You're fucking kidding me."

"Nevermind, then."

"We're not teenagers anymore. No need for a shotgun wedding."

"Right…okay…"

Brooke interrupts, "We'll stay together. Continue to take things slow."

"Alright."

"I've got to go. Vivi's going to start to get suspicious."

"Are you going to tell her?"

Brooke sighs, "Not right now. I want to see a doctor first."

"Fair enough."

"Are you okay with all of this, Lucas?"

"Of course I am."

"Okay, good. I'll call you later."

"Call me if you need anything."

"I will, thanks."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke heads out of the house, walking down the beach towards Vivi and Nathan. She spots the two in the water, Vivi splashing Nathan, Nathan picking Vivi up and dropping her back in the water. Brooke smiles widely, a real smile, for the first time in weeks.

"Davis! Get in here!" Nathan calls to his best friend.

Brooke takes off her skirt and tank top to reveal a tried-and-true Brooke Davis bikini.

"Is everything okay, Mom?" Vivi asks Brooke once she's entered the cool ocean.

"Yeah, babe", Brooke replies, her eyes fixed on Nathan. He looks questioningly at Brooke and she nods slowly, her eyes shut.

When she opens her eyes, she realizes that Nathan's hand is on top of her closed fist, and Brooke smiles reassuringly. Vivi notices this and a confused look appears on her face. To distract her, Brooke splashes her daughter.

"Mom! Salt!"

"You're such a baby", Brooke giggles as she walks up to Vivi, planting a kiss on her salty forehead.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000


	16. Chapter 16

Later that night, Brooke lies in her bed staring blankly in front of her. After a while of thinking, she decides to tell Vivi about her recent development. Brooke crawls out of bed, clad in an old t-shirt and basketball shorts, and walks towards the living room where Vivi and Nathan are playing Scrabble.

Brooke walks toward Vivi, "Baby, can I talk to you?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll be back, Nate. Don't look at my letters!" Vivi exclaims.

"Never!" Nathan responds, faking enthusiasm.

Brooke and Vivi walk upstairs to Brooke's bedroom and after entering and sitting next to each other on the edge of the bed, Vivi speaks first.

"Mom, what's going on? You've been weirder than usual today."

Brooke smiles slightly, "I need to tell you something", she says solemnly.

"Okay…" a nervous Vivi says.

"You like Lucas, right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Umm…G-d, I don't know how to say this."

"Mom, you're freaking me out."

"I'm pregnant, Viv."

"What?!"

"I'm pregnant", Brooke repeats.

"Was so not expecting that."

"Me neither, baby."

"Baby…you're having a baby."

"What are you thinking, Viv?" asks Brooke.

"Um, I'm just surprised. But it's a good thing. I'm happy for you."

"It won't just be you and me against the world anymore."

"Maybe not, but it'll be you, me, and a baby against the world."

"I'm glad that you're okay with this", Brooke says, taking a deep breath.

"Of course I am, Mom. When did you find out?"

"I took a test this afternoon while you were at the beach."

"Ah. But you just started seeing Lucas."

"The first time that Lucas and I had sex this time around, we didn't use protection", Brooke admits.

"Tsk tsk!" teases Vivi.

"I'm a walking sex-ed class!" Brooke exclaims. The girls giggle loudly and once they've calmed down, Vivi hugs Brooke.

"I haven't said it yet, so congratulations, Mom."

Brooke kisses Vivi on the cheek and pulls away from the hug, "Thank you."

00000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, Brooke awakens at 5AM to the sound of vomiting coming from the hall bathroom. She gets out of bed and walks gingerly to the bathroom, knowing full well what was going on. The bathroom door is closed, but she goes ahead and opens it anyway. Brooke finds Vivi sitting on the floor against the bathtub, her head in her hands. She lifts her up head slowly when she notices her mother's entrance.

"Hi", Vivi chokes out.

"How long have you been in here?" Brooke asks, still standing in the doorway.

"An hour", Vivi says sheepishly.

"Why didn't you come get me?"

"I didn't want to bother you."

Brooke walks into the bathroom and sits on the edge of the bathtub, "You know what this is, right?"

"Uh…"

"Withdrawal, babe."

"Not cool."

"No, withdrawal isn't cool. Using is even less cool."

"I know, Mom", Vivi pulls herself up off the floor and turns the tap of the sink on to throw water on her face.

"You're feeling better?" Brooke asks her daughter.

"Mhmm, for now. I want to sleep", Vivi whines.

"Grab a pot from the kitchen", Brooke suggests.

Vivi nods and walks out of the bathroom, leaving her mother still sitting at the edge of the bathtub.

As if like clockwork, Brooke's stomach begins to turn and she gets up off the tub and begins vomiting into the toilet. This isn't the first time that's happened. Morning sickness was her first hint that she was pregnant this time around. It had been going on for at least a week now. However, she was always in the privacy of her mater bathroom. Now, Vivi walks back toward her own bedroom and stops when she hears her mother.

"Mom?" Vivi asks as she walks into the bathroom, "You can't catch withdrawal, can you?"

Brooke laughs loudly, still standing over the toilet, "No, babe. This is morning sickness."

"Right…are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. This is normal. Go back to bed, Viv."

"Alright", Vivi says hesitantly as she walks toward her bedroom.

Brooke remains in the bathroom, throwing up for a few more minutes until she's sure the sick feeling is gone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hours later, after Brooke and Vivi were able to get more sleep, a cell phone ring interrupts the silence.

"Hello?" Brooke answers.

"Hey, it's Lucas."

Brooke sits up in bed, "Hey!"

"What's up? You sound tired."

"I was sleeping", Brooke explains, shrugging her shoulders.

"It's almost noon."

"I woke up at 5 to throw up."

"What?!"

"Morning sickness, Lucas. It's been happening for about a week."

"Oh…"

"So, what's going on?" she asks.

"I thought I'd come down there."

"To Virginia?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…okay. Yeah, come!"

"I want to celebrate."

"Mhmm, yes. Too bad I can't have champagne."

"And then maybe I'll stay down there?" Lucas half-asks and half-states.

"Oh", Brooke says, surprised, "Of course, yeah. I'm sorry that I'm not more excited. I'm just tired."

"It's okay, Brooke. Go back to sleep. I'll call Nathan for directions."

"Okay, great! I'll see you later, Broody."

"Feel better, Cheery."

Lucas hangs up first and Brooke bites her bottom lip nervously. Nathan walks in minutes later, having heard Brooke on the phone. He stands quietly in the doorway.

"Hey Nathan."

"Good afternoon, Davis."

Brooke smiles and pulls herself out of bed, "Is Vivi up yet?"

"Yeah. She said you were both sick this morning?"

Brooke and Nathan begin walking towards the living room, "Well, withdrawal is finally hitting her. And I've been having morning sickness."

"Oh, you'll be a fun pair the next few days." Nathan teases.

"At least you'll have Lucas here."

"Lucas?"

"He wants to come stay here."

"Oh."

"I don't know why I'm not more excited about all of this. I wanted to take things slow", Brooke insists as she sits at the kitchen island, "I didn't want to get pregnant…"

"Brooke."

"I mean, I'm fine with it now. But I still don't know how I feel about being in a relationship with Lucas."

Nathan shakes his head, "But all of that stuff is in the past. It was so long ago."

"I know that. But it meant a lot to me. And now that a baby is going to be involved…I'm just scared."

"I know you are."

The two are silent for a few beats and then Vivi calls out from outside.

"Mom!"

Brooke looks worryingly at Nathan and then they both walk outside. Brooke makes it just three steps outside when she sees Vivi…and somebody else.

"Sam?! What the hell are you doing here?"

0000000000000000000000000000000

I totally didn't intend on having Sam appear at the end of this chapter, but it just sort of wrote itself! Please review and let me know what you think. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, for some reason.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry that this chapter is so late. I've returned home for the summer and I started a job almost immediately and then I've just finished two weeks of bartending school at night, so I've been a bit pooped. Alas, I'm ready to post this chapter. I hope you guys like it! Please review.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sam?!"

"Brooke…"

"How'd you know we were here?" Brooke asks her ex.

"I called your work and they said you were here. What's going on? You only come to the beach house when something's up."

"Nothing's up…Viv, go inside with Nathan."

Vivi quietly walks away from her father and back towards the house. Nathan eyes Sam and Brooke and then follows behind Vivi. This leaves the ex-lovers alone in the driveway of Brooke's beach house.

Sam reaches closer to Brooke, "Are you going to tell me the truth now?" he asks.

Brooke crosses her eyes tightly across her chest, "What are you implying?"

"You left the city abruptly, taking unplanned time off work, taking Vivi out of dance classes…"

"Again I ask, what are you implying?"

Sam sighs, "Is something wrong with my daughter?"

"She's my daughter, and no, she's fine."

"I don't believe you."

Brooke walks towards the bench on the house's porch. She decides that she needs to tell Sam something to keep his suspicions at bay.

"Brooke…"

"Something is up, but it has nothing to do with Vivi", she says.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh."

"And I needed to come here to think. I needed a rest, a vacation."

"Who's the father?" Sam asks point-blank.

"An ex of mine from high school who just moved to the city."

"You don't seem happy about this."

"That would be because I'm not happy about this", Brooke admits.

'Why not?"

"This guy and I had a rocky relationship in high school. No matter what, I don't know if I'll be able to trust him again", Brooke pauses and then looks Sam square in the eye, "What are you doing here, Sam?"

"Your lawyer called my lawyer", Sam states.

Brooke waits impatiently for more information, "And?"

"And I agree to your terms. Half of the summer and half of her winter break."

"Okay…" Brooke says as she takes a long deep breath.

"I didn't want to go to court, Brooke. I didn't want this to become a bitter battle."

"What exactly did you want? You still haven't told me why you decided that you wanted custody twelve years after we broke up."

Sam sighs, preparing himself to answer, "I see my younger girls every day. I see them smile and learn new things, and I see them grow up. After you moved up to New York, I didn't get to see Vivi grow up. I didn't intend to be a part-time dad, but I couldn't leave Charlotte. I just wanted to spend more time with my first born."

"See, if you just told me that, we could've arranged things ourselves, as adults. And I didn't have to drop a shitload of money on one of New York's best custody lawyers", Brooke smiles, a little more relaxed now.

"I'm sorry that I put you through this", Sam says sincerely.

"It's okay, Sam…" Brooke pauses, "Are you staying in Virginia or are you heading back to Charlotte?"

"I thought I'd stay. Maybe take Vivi to lunch."

"Uh, yeah. That sounds good", Brooke says hesitantly as she escorts Sam into the house. She finds Nathan sitting on the couch, half-heartedly watching a baseball game, "Nate, where's Vivi?"

Nathan snaps to attention, turning around to face Brooke, "Hey, can I talk to you?" he asks.

Brooke nods, "Yeah, sure."

Nathan and Brooke walk into the hallway where they are out of Sam's earshot.

"Vivi's sleeping", Nathan states.

"Oh no, did she throw up again?"

"Yeah. I think she's feverish, too. Are you sure it's not just the flu?"

Brooke sighs, staying silent for a moment. She knows it's not the flu, "No, it's definitely withdrawal", she says confidently.

Nathan turns to look back towards the living room, "What's Sam still doing here?"

"Shit, he wants to take Vivi to lunch."

"Not now. She's sick."

"I know", Brooke says, "But Sam doesn't. I'm going to go check on her. I'll be right back."

Brooke walks upstairs to Vivi's room where the door is wide open. She walks in and sits at the edge of her daughter's bed. The younger Davis stirs in her sleep and opens her eyes to find her mother staring back at her.

"Mom?"

"Hello there, Sleeping Junkie", jokes Brooke.

Vivi cracks a small smile, "Thanks."

"Your dad wants to take you to lunch", Brooke sympathetically tells her daughter.

Vivi slowly sits up in bed, "I can't go like this."

"I know that."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"That you have the flu."

"Okay…do you think he'll buy it?"

"No, I don't. But I'll try. Go back to bed, babe. I'll come back when I can get rid of your dad."

"I'm so sorry, Mom."

"It's okay", Brooke gets off the bed and kisses her daughter's forehead loudly. She exits the bedroom, softly closing the door behind her. When she arrives back to the living room, she finds Nathan and Sam trying to awkwardly make conversation, but they stop when they notice Brooke's entrance.

"Where's Vivi?" Sam asks.

"She's been feeling a little under the weather the past few days. She's sleeping now", Brooke explains.

"Oh. Well, I'll let her sleep. I'll call her later."

Brooke begins walking him outside, "Have a safe ride back. We'll be in touch about when Vivi will come down to you."

"Alright. I'll talk to you soon", Sam says as he gets into his car.

"Bye", Brooke says, waving to Sam as he drives away.

Once he's gone, Brooke breathes a sigh of relief. She begins walking back into the house.

"So, he believed you", Nathan states, a bit surprised.

"Hallelujah", Brooke responds.

"Lucas called."

"For directions?"

"Yeah. He'll be here in two hours."

"Nathan?"

"Yes, Brooke?"

"Luke's a better guy now than he was in high school, right?"

"Yes, he is. I know you're worried but you have to relax and let yourself trust again."

"I'm trying."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long. I've had a hectic summer, and I haven't had much time to write in many of my stories. If you haven't already, check out the completed "Rain" and its sequel "Hallelujah". I'm working more actively on "Hallelujah" than I am on this story. So much writer's block!

Please read and review, my lovely and loyal readers.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke, Vivi, and Lucas return to New York a week later and Vivi throws herself back into her dance classes, while Brooke throws herself back into work. When Lucas came down to Virginia, Brooke really tried her hardest to open up to him, and he was proving trustworthy, but Brooke was still skeptical. She still hasn't told anyone about her pregnancy, making her, Vivi, Lucas, and Nathan the only people who knew.

Although Lucas wanted to attend, Brooke wanted Vivi to be the one to go to Brooke's first doctor's appointment with her. Her regular gynecologist was happy to learn of Brooke's pregnancy and gladly offered to serve also as Brooke's obstetrician. It was a hot day in August when Vivi rushed her mother out of bed excitedly, anxious to go to Brooke's first appointment. Brooke, however, was still nervous about the whole thing. The two arrived at the OB-GYN's office almost fifteen minutes early, as per Vivi's insistence.

"Vivi, I told you that we'd be disgustingly early."

"It's always best to be early for doctor's appointments, Mom."

"Sure, sure", Brooke says as she walks towards the receptionist's desk, "Hi, I'm Brooke Davis. I have an 11:30 appointment."

"Hello Ms. Davis. Just have a seat", the receptionist says as she smiles at the familiar patient.

Brooke and Vivi take seats next to each other, the elder grabbing a weathered copy of May's Vogue, and the younger pulling out of her purse an equally weathered copy of Franny and Zooey by J.D Salinger.

Brooke looks at her daughter and chuckles. Vivi turns at the sound of her mother's laughter.

"What?" Vivi asks.

"What are you reading?"

Vivi holds out the book to show her mother, "This."

"Are you getting book recommendations from Lucas now?" Brooke asks, remembering Lucas' taste in literature.

Vivi shrugs, "Yeah…"

"He used to recommend books to me all of the time. Junior year, he made me read The Winter of Our Discontent before we could go on our first date."

"That's cute."

"You know how pregnant women crave weird foods?" Vivi nods. "Well, I craved J.D Salinger."

Vivi laughs, "What?!"

"I was in college, taking a bunch of English classes and became obsessed with all things J.D Salinger. I actually read Franny and Zooey out loud to you."

"That's so weird."

"I know."

"I wonder what literary genius you'll crave this time around."

"Hmm, I'm thinking Hemingway. Or maybe Steinbeck, since this is Lucas' kid."

Vivi laughs, but Brooke looks uneasy again. A few minutes of uncomfortable silence later, a nurse appears from behind a door and calls Brooke's name. Brooke and Vivi follow the nurse into an examining room.

"Hi Brooke, how are you doing today?" the nurse asks.

"Fine."

"Okay", the nurse says, remaining annoyingly perky, "Just let me take your blood pressure now", the nurse grabs the blood pressure cuff and wraps it around Brooke's arm. The nurse then observes the numbers on the stand as she pumps up the cuff. The numbers rise and fall and then settle into place. "120 over 80. Very normal." After removing the cuff, the nurse walks over to the looming scale, "and now, if you would remove your sandals so I could measure and weigh you."

Brooke stands, slipping off her flip-flops and gets on the scale.

"You are 5'5, it seems", the nurse says, "and 120 pounds. Not much of a change from your pre-pregnancy weight."

Brooke nods and gets off the scale quickly.

"The doctor will be right in." The nurse smiles and leaves the room. Brooke sits on the patient's table, staring straight ahead.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Vivi asks, noting Brooke's apparent discomfort.

"I'm nervous, that's all."

"Okay."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know this is short, and a bit of a filler, but I just wanted to get it out to you guys. I should have the next chapter up soon. It'll continue right from where this chapter ended.


	19. Chapter 19

"Good morning, Brooke", the doctor says as she enters the room. A woman in her mid-40s, Dr. Weiss has been Brooke's gynecologist for ten years.

"Good morning", Brooke responds, "this is Vivi. I'm not sure if you two have met."

"I think you used to bring her into the office many moons ago."

Brooke nods, "Sounds about right. Um, Viv- will you give Dr. Weiss and I some privacy for a few minutes?"

Vivi stands up, "Sure."

The doctor and Brooke both watch the teenager leave and then Dr. Weiss turns to Brooke, "Is everything alright?"

"I don't know", Brooke says, "But this feels weird."

"Your situation", the doctor asks, "or the actual pregnancy?"

"Well, both. But I was talking about the pregnancy. It's been a long time since I was pregnant the first time, but something just feels different."

"How so?"

"I'm a lot sicker than I was before, and earlier in the pregnancy, too. But I just feel…different", Brooke says as she shrugs.

"Morning sickness comes in varying degrees for different women. You're older now than you were with your first pregnancy which may account for feeling different. But we'll do all of the standard tests today and make sure nothing is wrong. Would you like me to go get Vivi?"

"Yes, thanks."

The doctor opens the door and walks out in the hallway, escorting Vivi back into the examining room. Vivi sits on the chair she had just vacated and looks suspiciously at her mother, "Everything okay?" she asks.

Brooke clasps her hand within her daughter's and nods, "Everything is fine, babe."

"Alright, Brooke- the dates you gave the nurses seem to say that you're about eight weeks along. It's not a perfect science, but most women find that their morning sickness ceases as they begin their second trimester. There is some medication that I can prescribe for you if you feel that you're severely ill."

"I am. I've lost about five pounds, because I can barely keep anything down. Out of 24 hours in a day, I'd say that I sleep for about 6 hours, and probably spend much of the rest of the day vomiting."

"Are you drinking water to avoid dehydration?"

"Yes, I drink plenty of water."

"Good, good. Now, we will do an ultrasound today, but I can't promise that what you see will look like much of anything", the doctor says, smiling.

Brooke laughs softly, "I didn't even know I was pregnant with Viv until I was about thirteen weeks along. I freaked out at the first ultrasound because she looked so weird."

"The baby is even smaller now, much less developed. Between twelve and sixteen weeks is when the fetus begins to look more like a baby. We can find out the gender of the baby around twenty weeks even."

"I'm not sure I'll want to know. I kind of liked being surprised the first time."

"Did you want a boy?" Vivi asks.

"No. I definitely wanted a girl", Brooke says, smiling at her offspring.

The doctor brings the ultrasound machine closer to Brooke and begins setting up, "Brooke, dear, please lie down and lower your pants and pick up your shirt."

Brooke lies down and does as she's told, "You should keep this office less freezing if that gel stuff is just going to make us even colder."

Dr. Weiss smiles and moves the wand around on Brooke's abdomen after coating the spot with gel. The doctor also has a stethoscope to try to pick up the heartbeat, "I think I know why this pregnancy has felt weird, Brooke."

"Shit, what's wrong?" a worried Brooke asks.

"Nothing", Dr. Weiss pauses, "But I believe that I've picked up two heartbeats."

Brooke's jaw drops, "What?"

"Two heartbeats", the doctor repeats.

"Twins", Vivi says.

"Twins?!" Brooke's mouth remains wide open, "Oh, G-d…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know the twins thing is relatively cliché, but I thought it fit. Please review and let me know how you liked this chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** I'm glad that you guys liked the 'twins' idea. I feel as if it's overdone in the fanfiction world, but I thought it fit within my storyline.

This might be my favorite chapter. Not for any one particular reason, but I just like it. I don't like the ending, however, but oh well. Review and let me know what you think!

Just for your information, BDC stands for Broadway Dance Center, a studio (actually, several studios) in Manhattan where you can either take classes regularly or just pop in and take a class whenever you want. I actually went yesterday and took two classes! I'm now having trouble moving my neck and legs. Haha.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I invited Lucas over for dinner", Vivi says as she peeks her head out her bedroom door.

Brooke is sitting at the kitchen island, going over catalogs that have been sent to her from various design houses, "Excuse me?"

"Lucas is coming over for dinner. So you can tell him about the babies", Vivi explains.

A shocked Brooke had returned home from the doctor's appointment and threw herself into work immediately. Lucas had called once, but Brooke didn't answer.

Brooke looks up now from her work and turns to face her daughter, "Come here, babe."

Vivi reluctantly walks out of her bedroom and into the kitchen, "Yeah?"

"How and when I tell Lucas is my business, okay? I'd like to process it myself, before I have to tell Lucas."

Vivi nods and then opens her mouth to speak, "But you're not processing it, Mom. You've been sitting here looking at shoes since we got back four hours ago."

"Vivienne, please. I'm still in shock that I'm pregnant at all. And to find out that I'm having twins is just a little…jarring."

"Were you this crazed when you found out about me?" the younger girl asks earnestly.

"Yes. Yes, I was. I had textbook symptoms for a month before I even took the first home pregnancy test. And then I proceeded to take eight more before a doctor finally confirmed it."

"Yikes."

"Tell me about it. I am happy, don't get me wrong. I loved being pregnant with you, and I love you, and I'll love these two, but it's just tough for me to adjust to."

"Okay. I'm sorry, Mom."

"Don't worry your pretty little head, okay?"

Vivi nods and smiles before heading back into her bedroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour passes and Brooke has finished her work, only to move from the kitchen to the living room to peruse through a few magazines.

Vivi comes out of her room, dressed in a maroon leotard and sweatpants, hair up in a ballet bun, "I'm going to go to BDC for a class or two", she says.

Brooke gestures for Vivi to come closer to her, and she gives the girl a kiss on the cheek, "Alright. Just call me with updates."

"Mhmm", Vivi picks up her dance bag and opens the front door, "Lucas is on his way."

"Vivienne Elizabeth!" Before Brooke can even get off the couch, Vivi is out of the door. Brooke grunts in frustration and saunters towards her bedroom to get dressed, if begrudgingly.

As she looks through her drawers, she picks up her cell phone and dials speed dial #2 (Vivi is #1, of course), drumming her nails on her dresser while she waits for Lucas to answer.

"Italian or Japanese?" Luke asks when he finally answers the phone.

"What?"

"Vivi said to bring dinner, so Italian or Japanese? Or whatever."

"Lucas…"

"What? Are you canceling on me?" he asks, dejected.

"Um…no. Come over, I guess. And Italian, s'il vous plait."

"That's French, Brooke", he laughs.

"Whatever!" exclaims Brooke.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Just twenty minutes later, Lucas buzzes up to be let into Brooke's apartment. When he walks in moments later, he finds Brooke clad in a super-tight navy blue dress, obviously taking advantage of the thin figure that she won't have for very much longer. Lucas doesn't take his eyes off of her as he heads to the kitchen to set up the food.

"Don't get used to this", she says, noticing his interest in her dress and body.

"What?"

"Me looking like this. I could show you pictures of when I was pregnant with Viv, but they might scare you away."

"Nonsense", he says, "Are you okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You sounded a bit sad on the phone."

"I'm fine, Luke. Vivi just set up this dinner without asking me."

"Where is that girl? I brought her penne with vodka sauce", Luke explains as he pulls boxes of food out of a large brown bag.

"She went to take a few dance classes."

"Oh."

"She wanted us to be alone."

"Oh?" Lucas says flirtatiously now, walking closer to Brooke.

The couple is standing dangerously close to each other when Brooke declares, "Because I have something to tell you."

Lucas walks back around the island and sits at a stool, "Maybe the reason you weren't taking my calls earlier?"

Brooke fiddles with a plastic fork, "Yes", she pauses to lift her head up, "the doctor gave me some interesting news today."

Lucas' interest is peaked, "Good? Bad?" he asks anxiously.

"I'm not really sure, actually. The doctor picked up two heartbeats."

The man is stunned silent for a minute or two and then, "What?"

"I'm pregnant with twins, Lucas", a suddenly calm Brooke tells her boyfriend.

"Wow. Wow."

"I know. I don't know what to think or say or do."

"I think this is a good thing, Brooke. A great thing", Lucas says.

"If you insist…"

"I do insist. Why are you so turned off by the idea of being pregnant with my children?" Lucas finally asks, having wondered this since Brooke first told him she was pregnant.

"Excuse me?" a stunned Brooke chokes out.

"You haven't seemed the least bit excited about this since you found out, Brooke."

"It just came as a surprise, Lucas. It has nothing to do with you."

"I just want you to be happy", Lucas admits quietly.

"I will be."

There is an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes while the two set up their dinners.

Lucas finally breaks the silence, "Twins, huh? Wow."

"It'll be fine", Brooke assures him, "It'll be fine…" she repeats, quieter this time, more a reminder to herself than anyone else.

Lucas reaches over the island and presses a kiss to Brooke's lips. She doesn't pull away or flinch. She just relaxes into Lucas.


	21. Chapter 21

"So, I've been thinking…"

Brooke smiles at her boyfriend over a table at Delmonico's, "You? Thinking? Uh-oh."

"You're hilarious, Brooke."

"I know", Brooke says, using her pointer finger to flick her hair over her shoulder, "So, what are you thinking?"

It's been two weeks since Brooke found out that she was having twins. She's begun to adjust and relax about the whole idea and was thus, more cheerful and optimistic.

"Vivi goes down to Charlotte on Thursday, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we fly down with her and go to Tree Hill? We still haven't told my mother that you're pregnant. If we wait any longer, you'll be showing…"

"I know."

Lucas interrupts, "I know you wanted to wait until the risk for miscarriage is gone, but aren't you nearly there?" he asks, continuing to ramble.

"Damn, Lucas- are you ever going to let me talk?" teases Brooke.

"I'm sorry. Go ahead."

"Going to Tree Hill is a great idea. I was going to suggest it myself."

"Oh."

"You worry too much, Luke."

"Gee, thanks", he pauses, "we should buy tickets."

"Already done", Brooke says.

"What?"

"I bought two for us when I bought Vivi's."

"You're so smart. And sneaky."

"Should we call your mom or surprise her?" Brooke asks.

"I think we should call her. The shock of the pregnancy will be surprise enough."

"Mhmm…"

Brooke had been quiet during the couple's dinner. Lucas wasn't letting it bother him, but it did worry him.

"Brooke?" he asks, interrupted Brooke's daze.

"Yeah?"

"What's on your mind?"

Brooke shrugs, "What do you mean?"

"You've been quiet this whole dinner. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine", Brooke says, "I'm just thinking about Vivi."

"What about her?"

"Sending her off to be with her father scares me. I know she's fourteen, but we've never spent this much time apart, and she's never spent more than a few days with her dad."

"She'll be okay, Brooke. I think you and Sam came to a reasonable compromise. It's only two weeks."

"For now", Brooke whines.

"She'll be okay", Lucas repeats, "And we'll be just a few hours away if she really needs us."

"I guess. And it gives Hannah and Olivia a better opportunity to get to know their sister", Brooke reasons, "Wow, I hadn't realized this before, but Vivi is going to have 4 siblings soon. Wow."

"Do you want to find out their genders?" asks Lucas.

Brooke puts her hand over her abdomen, "I don't know. I didn't find out with Vivi and that was kind of cool."

"I kind of want to know", Lucas admits.

"We'll talk about it."

"Alright", he gives in.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After an uneventful plane ride and a two hour wait for a rental car, Brooke, Lucas, and Vivi finally arrive at Sam's house in suburban Charlotte. Sam wanted to meet the group at the airport, but Brooke flat-out insisted that she been the one to drive Vivi to her father's house.

"You have everything?" Brooke asks, the three of them still in the car.

"For the 12th time, yes! Mom, please stop freaking out", Vivi exclaims.

"I think I'm entitled to a little freak-out, Viv."

"It's just two weeks."

"Just two weeks?" Brooke chuckles as she turns to Lucas, "Just two weeks, she says!"

Lucas laughs, "What your mother means is, have a great time!" he tells Vivi.

"It's not like I won't miss you, Mom."

"Sure, sure."

Finally, the trio steps out of the car and walks towards the house. Once at the door, Vivi is greeted with four running footsteps and squeals of laughter before the door even opens.

"Vivi!!" two voices scream as the front door flies open and two little girls fly out.

"It seems you have a fan club", Lucas says.

Vivi grits her teeth and nods, and then puts her attention on her sisters, "Hey girls."

"Hi!" Hannah, the eldest, says. At six year old, she's blonde, green-eyed and very precocious.

"Come inside!" four year old Olivia insists, dragging Vivi by the arm.

Lucas picks up Vivi's suitcase as he and Brooke reluctantly walk inside.

"Hannah?" Brooke calls to the girl, "Where's your daddy?"

"In the backyard!" Hannah yells.

Lucas sets Vivi's suitcase down and everyone follows Hannah and Olivia into the backyard where Sam is barbequing.

"Sam?" Brooke calls.

Sam looks up from the grill now, "Hey! Come on outside. Sit, sit!" Sam walks towards Brooke and Lucas and reaches out to shake the latter's hand, "Hi, I'm Sam Casiraghi. And you must be Lucas."

"Yes, I am", Lucas manages to choke out.

"We can't stay long", Brooke says, "We're still a few hours away from Tree Hill."

"You sure you won't stay for lunch?"

"No, no", Brooke insists, "I just wanted to drop Vivi off."

"Alright", Sam says, defeated, as he returns to his grill.

"Hey, baby", Brooke says to Vivi who is now stuck playing with her two younger sisters, "Get used to this."

Vivi smiles and stands up to face her mother, "So…"

"Have a great time here", Brooke says, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"I'll try", Vivi says as she shrugs.

"Call me."

"I will. Constantly."

The mother and daughter hug, staying in that position until Lucas has to pry the two apart.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Note:** So, sort of a filler chapter. Brooke and Lucas return to Tree Hill in the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** I am so very sorry that it has taken so long for me to update this story, and my other stories. The semester is fully underway, and I have been left with a ton of work to do. Please forgive me?

As always, please read and review!

* * *

Lucas and Brooke had been driving for two hours in complete silence. Brooke's hands were rested on her stomach and she would stare out the window. Lucas knew how upset she was about leaving Vivi at her father's, but he didn't know what else to say. He hoped that seeing his mother and Nathan and Haley would cheer her up.

After too much time sitting in a painful silence, Brooke is the first to speak, "Lucas."

Luke almost weaves into another lane at the shock of Brooke's voice, "Yeah?" he asks, still panicked.

"I'm hungry."

"Okay…there's a rest stop a few miles away."

"Good. I'm craving Taco Bell. And I need to frickin' pee", Brooke says, completely serious.

Lucas chuckles, "You really are pregnant."

Brooke turns to face the blond boy, "This is nothing, Luke. And it'll all just be two times worse with twins."

"I'm game."

Brooke smiles, "Good."

The pair continues to drive for a couple of more minutes and then pull off the highway into a rest area.

"I'm terrified to tell your mother", Brooke admits as she gets out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

"Why?" Lucas asks, "She's going to be ecstatic."

"I guess."

"And she told me that she really wants to get to know Vivi."

"Aw, that's sweet. Maybe she could teach Vivi how to cook. We don't really do much cooking in New York."

"I got that impression when I opened up your fridge and found water bottles, Diet Coke, and grapes."

Brooke laughs, "And the grapes were old, too!"

The couple burst into laughter as they walk into the rest stop. Brooke bolts for the bathroom, leaving Lucas to meander towards the Taco Bell.

* * *

"Brooke Davis!" Karen exclaims when Brooke and Lucas walk into a packed Karen's Café, "You're pregnant!"

Lucas and Brooke look at each other with shocked looks on their faces.

"How'd you know?" Brooke asks quietly as she walks to the counter.

"I can just tell."

"Wow."

"I can't believe this! I'm going to be a grandmother!"

"To twins", Lucas adds calmly.

Karen does a double take, looking at Brooke, then Lucas, then back to Brooke, "Twins? Really?"

Brooke nods, "The shock of the century, I know."

"How are you feeling?" Karen asks.

"Emotionally or physically?"

"Both."

"I'm alright. It took some time to digest. But I've been feeling better."

"Good", Karen smiles, "How far along are you?"

"Just about twelve weeks", answers Brooke.

"My, my. Congratulations, the both of you."

"Thank you, Ma."

"Do you want any food? Drinks?" Karen offers.

"No, we just ate", Lucas says.

"Speak for yourself, Lucas", Brooke says, slapping him playfully on the arm, "I'm eating for three and I'm hungry."

A chime is heard as the café door opens and Haley and Nathan walk in. Brooke and Lucas turn around, happy to see who is standing before them.

"Haley!" Brooke exclaims as she jumps off the barstool and hugs her friend.

"Brooke!" Haley responds, equally as enthusiastically.

As the pair detaches from their hug, Karen walks in with waters for the group.

"Do they know the big news, too?" asks Karen.

"That you're pregnant?" Haley says, "Yeah, Nathan told me…" she trails off as Brooke shakes her head, smiling widely.

"What is it, B?" Nathan asks.

"I'm having twins."

"What?!" a shocked Haley exclaims.

Brooke chuckles, "That was pretty much my reaction, too."

"Congratulations", Nathan says as he hugs Brooke and shakes Lucas' hand.

"Wow", Haley says, still shocked.

"Close your mouth, Hales", Brooke says, smiling.

"Are you excited?" Nathan asks.

"I am. Brooke's still a little unsure."

"Really, why?" Nathan asks, addressing Brooke specifically.

"I wasn't expecting it. I'm a little unprepared, but I'm starting to feel better now."

"Good."

There is an unexpected silence which leaves the foursome a little uncomfortable.

"Where's that kid of yours?" Haley asks Brooke.

"She's spending a couple of weeks with Sam."

"Aw, I'm sorry she can't hang out with us."

"I needed some adult time", Brooke explains, "I don't have much longer before I have to take care of two babies."

"We", Lucas says.

"Excuse me?"

"I'll be there, too", Lucas reminds Brooke.

"Right, of course."

Nathan and Haley notice some discomfort, so Haley decides to speak up.

"Why don't we take a walk, Brooke", Haley says, grabbing Brooke's hand.

"Alright, see you later, boys."

Brooke and Haley walk out of the café, leaving Nathan and Lucas to fend for themselves.

"One on one at the river court?" Lucas suggests.

"You're on."

* * *

Haley and Brooke walk up and down the pier by the river, each clutching a cup of coffee.

"What's the deal with you and Lucas?" Haley finally asks after engaging in meaningless small talk.

"I'm an idiot", Brooke says, shrugging.

"What?"

"I'm still a little weirded out by all of this, me and Lucas. And now, these babies."

"Are you scared he's going to cheat?" Haley asks, but Brooke remains silent, "He won't cheat again, Brooke. He loves you so much."

"I know."

"Then, what's the problem?"

"I've been alone for 15 years. Well, I had Vivi, but I was basically alone. I got used to that."

"But you're a 33 year old gorgeous woman. Why would you want to be alone?"

"It beats having my heart torn apart again."

"Seriously? Brooke, you know that's not true."

Brooke looks at Haley and shrugs, "It's okay now. Lucas and I are okay. We have a lot to decide about the babies, but we'll take care of it. We're together now, and I'm trying to be optimistic, don't get me wrong."

"Okay, good. Because things will be fine. I still can't believe you're having twins!"


	23. Chapter 23

"Lucas, we need to go!"

"We still have two hours before her flight lands."

"But I want to be early. And what about traffic? Getting to LaGuardia is a pain in the ass. I don't want to be late."

After a nice and relaxing vacation in Tree Hill, Lucas and Brooke returned to New York where Lucas moved into Brooke's apartment and their relationship was strengthening. Vivi had enjoyed two weeks in Charlotte, but both Brooke and Vivi were ready for Vivi to come.

"Fine. You're ready to go, Brooke?"

Brooke jumps up from her seat on the couch and rushes to the door, "Yes! Let's go."

Lucas grabs his keys off the kitchen table and opens the door to escort him and Brooke towards the elevator. "You know, most mothers are happy to get away from their daughters."

Brooke hastily hits the "down" arrow next to the elevator bank, "Not this mother. You've met me and Viv. Are we a normal mother and daughter pair?"

"You've never been normal, Davis."

"Hey!" Brooke playfully slaps her boyfriend and the pair walk into the elevator and head down to the lobby.

"I love that you and Vivi are so close. You're a great mother, Brooke. Our twins are going to be very lucky", Lucas says sweetly.

Brooke pecks Lucas on the cheek and grabs his hand as the elevator door opens into the apartment building's lobby, "They're going to be lucky because you're their father."

"We're so corny."

* * *

"MOM!" Vivi skips out of the gate and runs into the waiting arms of her mother.

"Hey baby", Brooke says, clinging tightly to her daughter.

"Two weeks is too freakin' long", Vivi says as she lets go of her mother and giggles.

"Don't I know it."

"Where's Lucas?"

"He's getting your luggage", Brooke states as the two walk towards a waiting area.

"Putting him to work, eh?"

"That's what I keep him around for."

Vivi pauses in the middle of the room and looks her mother up and down. Brooke narrows her eyebrows, confused, and then she realizes what Vivi is doing. Brooke puts her hand on her rounded belly and smiles, "So?"

"I never thought you could get bigger in two and a half weeks, but you have", Vivi observes.

"Gee, thanks", Brooke responds playfully.

"You look so cute, Mom!" Vivi exclaims as she puts her hand on her mother's stomach.

"Thanks, baby. I'm getting bigger by the day."

"Aww…"

"But I love it", Brooke continues.

"It doesn't freak you out?"

"No, not really. Even when I was 18 and pregnant with you, I thought pregnancy was kind of neat."

"Seriously?"

"As strange as that sounds coming from Brooke Davis, but once I got past the shock of it all, I embraced it."

"Good for you, Ma."

Brooke and Vivi link arms and walk towards baggage claim where Lucas is standing, holding one large suitcase and tapping his foot.

"Hey girls", Luke says.

"Hey", Vivi says as she walks closer to Lucas and hugs him.

"How was your trip?" Lucas asks as the trio walk through the airport to find an exit.

"It was fun. Hannah and Olivia are loud and obnoxious, but I had a good time."

"Honey, get used to loud and obnoxious", Brooke says sympathetically, "there's going to be two babies in the apartment soon."

"That's okay. And I'll be helping out anyway."

"You better help out", Brooke teases.

"Are you excited, Luke?" asks Vivi.

"I'm very excited", he replies.

"Doesn't Mom's stomach look adorable?" Vivi teases.

Brooke rolls her eyes and smiles, "Viv, stop teasing me!"

"Your mom's stomach is very adorable", Lucas says as he kisses Brooke on the lips quickly.

"So, when are you two going to get married?"

Upon hearing Vivi's question, Brooke and Lucas turn to each other with shocked looks on their faces.

"Vivi…"

"Mom, I was kidding. You guys don't need to get married. I know that. I'm not a kid."

Lucas and Brooke take a deep breath and Brooke smiles at her daughter, "But you're _my_ kid. My baby."

"Not for long", Vivi comments.

"Shush, you'll always be my baby."

"Isn't that a song?" Lucas asks.

Brooke and Vivi begin laughing hysterically, and Lucas looks at them nervously.

"How do you know that?" Brooke asks.

"What?"

"It's Mariah Carey!" Vivi exclaims.

"Right", Lucas comments, "She's nuts."

"Lucas", Brooke's expression suddenly changes and she stops walking.

"Mom?"

"Brooke? What's going on?"

"I've been cramping lately…" she says, grimacing as she feels more pain.

"I'll go find a cop", Vivi says, beginning to walk away.

"No, no. I'm fine", Brooke insists.

"No, you're not, Brooke. I'm either going to call an ambulance or I'm going to drive you to the hospital."

"Ah, ah, ow…" Brooke moans in pain and sits on a chair, "Viv, go find a cop."

Vivi runs away from her mother, trying to find someone to help.

"Brooke, how long has this been going on?"

"Uh, a couple of days on and off. More so since we left the apartment."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Lucas…" Brooke gently closes her eyes, trying to relax into the chair, "It's going to be okay…"

"I'm supposed to be comforting you, pretty girl."

"I know", she says. Lucas grabs Brooke's hand and squeezes it tightly. Brooke takes a deep breath and opens her eyes, "It's going to be okay…"

* * *

I didn't want to do something so typical, but I needed to add some drama. Oh, and this chapter marks the end of one Mead Composition notebook, so I'm going to have to start another. How exciting. Please review! 


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:** I am SO sorry that it's taken me forever and a day to update this story. I've been writing other stories, since I had a complete writer's block on this one. However, I am back. The story will probably not be updated all that frequently, but it hopefully won't take me another 6 months or so to update.

I'm trying to work on my story-to-dialogue ratio. I've always found it easier to write dialogue, I even wrote my early fics in script format, but I know that I need to add more story. This chapter has a lot less dialogue than usual. I'm not thrilled with the chapter as a whole, but it'll have to do.

Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

The ambulance ride from LaGuardia Airport to the nearest hospital took a mere ten minutes. In those mere ten minutes, the paramedics lost Baby A's heartbeat twice and Baby B's heartbeat once. Aaron, Brooke's least favorite paramedic, assured Brooke that the babies would be fine, but between the dull cramping in her abdomen and the panic overtaking her body, all Brooke wanted to do was slap him upside his cocky head.

The ambulance halted to a stop outside the emergency room entrance, and three paramedics jumped out before escorting the gurney down. Lucas and Vivi follow closely behind as Brooke is wheeled through the doors and a nurse greets them inside. Lucas' heart is racing, but he's trying his hardest to stay calm because his girlfriend's 14 year old daughter is clinging tightly to him and he needs to protect her. He needs to protect Vivi, and her mother, and his children who _need_ to be okay.

Brooke is too busy praying vigorously to a god she doesn't believe in to listen to what the nurse is asking her.

"Miss Davis? Miss Davis?" The nurse tries to break the silence, the eerie silence, trying to make Brooke relax.

The young woman knows that the babies growing within her can't possibly be okay. She wasn't bleeding but the pain is so great, she figured miscarriage was imminent. "What?" Brooke finally says. Her hand is on her stomach and she turns her head to notice that the nurse's hand is on her arm. A doctor comes closer now and stands to Brooke's side.

"When did this cramping begin, Miss Davis?" the ER doctor asks calmly. He is a middle-aged man who looks worn out, like he had just run a marathon and then performed three brain surgeries. Brooke couldn't help making these observations; anything to keep her mind off of what she was feeling.

"We're taking you into this room here, Miss Davis", the nurse says. "Do you know when the cramping began?"

"This morning", Brooke chokes out. "Am I miscarrying?"

Lucas, still behind her, hangs his head upon hearing Brooke's question. Vivi grabs his hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

"I don't think so", the doctor says as he adjusts Brooke's bed into an exam room. His nurse brings in a fetal monitor and hooks it around Brooke's growing belly.

"You don't? I'm not?" Brooke had been so convinced that she was miscarrying and hearing this doctor say she wasn't made her want to get up and do a dance.

The fetal monitor is turned on and three numbers blare red and bright from the side of Brooke's bed. The number at the top was Brooke's heart rate. The other two were the babies', numbers much lower than Brooke's.

"Baby A's heart rate is a little lower than normal. I want to do an ultrasound. Your symptoms and this information here give me the impression that Baby B is larger than Baby A and taking more of the nutrition. Baby A was probably in distress, but he or she seems to be stable right now."

Brooke nods carefully, afraid to smile or appear relieved. She didn't want to jinx anything. Vivi finally steps forward and grabs her mother's hand. The mother looks up at her daughter and nods.

"Are you okay, Viv?" Brooke asks.

The young teen laughs slightly, "Why are you asking me that?"

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"Mom, relax. Okay?"

"Miss Davis, you do need to relax", the doctor says. "The babies can sense your stress and panic. I'm going to get an ultrasound machine now." The doctor nods at Brooke and then disappears out of the room with his nurse, leaving the pseudo-family alone.

"It's going to be okay, Brooke", Lucas says as he stands on one side of Brooke. He reaches out to put his hand on Brooke's stomach, but pulls it back when he realizes that the fetal monitor takes up too much room.

"G-d, I was so scared. I'm still scared." Brooke looks straight ahead, not at her daughter and not at her boyfriend. Vivi walks back to a chair and sits down, pulling her knees up to her chest.

The doctor and nurse return with an ultrasound machine and roll it to the side of Brooke's bed. The nurse unhooks the fetal monitor and sets up the ultrasound necessities. She hands the gel to the doctor first.

"This will be cold", the professional man tells Brooke. He applies the gel when Brooke nods. The nurse then hands the man the transducer and turns on the machine. After a little maneuvering, a hazy image appears on the screen. The nurse switches on another button and repetitive thumping fills the room. Brooke gasps loudly and throws her head back. Lucas kisses her forehead and looks towards the doctor.

"Are they okay? Is everything okay?" the young man asks.

"Baby B _is_ larger than Baby A. Not dramatically larger, but enough that the heart rate of Baby A fell quickly and easily. You're early enough in your pregnancy for this to correct itself, but you will need to be monitored more frequently", the doctor tells the young woman who is now so relieved, she's almost smiling.

While this is still not great news, Brooke is so relieved that her babies are still in her belly, growing. She's relieved, but she's remained nervous and cautious, "Could I still miscarry?" she asks.

"It's doubtful. You need to take good care of yourself. Very little activity for the next few weeks. Your regular obstetrician will be able to tell you more."

"Okay, okay. Thank you…" The young woman stares at the ultrasound machine, at her two babies. The grainy images were clear enough that as the doctor moved the transducer around, Brooke could make out the heads, the feet, the hands. Baby A was sucking its thumb. Baby B had its hand up, as if to wave to the expectant parents.

Vivi, still quiet in the corner, is transfixed by the images of her siblings. She's afraid to speak, a little shocked from the long day. The little family has been through a lot today. And while it seems the worst is over, all three members remained weary.

Vivi's quietness dissipates when she is able to clear her throat and ask a curious question.

"Do you know if they're identical or fraternal?" She glances knowingly at the doctor and then smiles a shy and nervous smile towards her mother.

"I do know", he says in response to Vivi's question. He turns his attention back to the pregnant woman who is still staring quietly at the screen, "Miss Davis?"

Brooke's reverie is broken by the voice of the doctor and she turns to face him, "Mhmm?"

"Would you like to know if they're identical or fraternal?"

The young woman looks to Lucas now and he shrugs. Brooke takes this to be an agreement, so she brings her eyes back to the doctor. "Um, yes. We'd like to know."

The doctor removes the transducer from Brooke's abdomen, wipes off her belly, and then turns off the ultrasound machine. "Identical", he says finally, "It's still a bit too early to know the sex, but you will be having identical twins."

Brooke blinks back tears quickly and smiles. She wipes the tears from her eyes and removes the smile from her face. "Is everything okay now?" she asks. "Can I leave?"

"Are you feeling better? Has the cramping ceased?" the man in scrubs asks.

"Yes, almost as soon as we got here."

"Alright, Miss Davis. I insist that you call your obstetrician immediately and then spend some time in bed or doing very light activities. At least until you can see your doctor. Does that seem reasonable?"

"Yes."

"And I'll make sure of it", Lucas says as he takes Brooke's hand and squeezes it lightly. She nods and pulls her shirt down to cover her tiny, but present bump.

* * *

Upon leaving the hospital, Brooke is quiet and reflective. She's also ashamed and guilty. When she found out she was pregnant, she felt unhappy and regretful. When she found out she was carrying twins, she felt worse. Regret dissipated and then fear took over. With time, Brooke began to warm up to the idea of being pregnant. She still felt fear, and now she feels like a horrible mother. As if her fear, her past regret and shame, caused her to almost lose her babies. Everything would be okay now, she'd insist. Better than okay, _great_.

The woman hugs her abdomen tightly, a soft tear escaping down her cheek. She lives outside her body as she steps inside the taxicab. Vivi grabs her hand and smiles at her mother gently. Brooke didn't just want everything to turn out great. She needed everything to turn out great.


	25. Chapter 25

By the time Brooke's moderated bed rest was over and the drama began to die down, September appeared suddenly. Vivi would begin the 9th grade, something her mother would not stop lamenting about. Brooke would return to the office after doing limited work at home, and Lucas would begin his teaching job at Stuyvesant High School downtown.

The weather is gorgeous and Brooke could not be happier now that she is feeling better and is allowed to move about however she wishes. Deciding to start getting into the swing of the new school year, Brooke insisted that the trio go school supply shopping.

Stepping outside her apartment building, Brooke links one arm through Vivi's and rests the other on her round belly.

"Isn't it positively gorgeous out?" Brooke asks. She is radiant, her skin giving off that famous pregnancy glow. She is five months along and her body and mind are showing every sign of pregnancy. She couldn't be happier about it.

Lucas falls in line beside Brooke and smiles at her enthusiasm, "Just as gorgeous as it was yesterday when we went to Whole Foods", he says teasingly.

"Hey!" Brooke replies as she takes her hand off of her stomach and swats her boyfriend. "I'm just excited, Luke."

"I know, babe. And you look adorable when you're excited."

"You're still teasing me, mister!"

It had taken many months and an unexpected pregnancy with twins, but Lucas and Brooke fell into step as a happy couple. Brooke's heart took a while to mend after Lucas and Sam came in and out of her life, but she talked it over with Lucas and she decided that they had both changed. The couple has grown up and they were ready to continue to grow together and form a family.

Lucas leans over and kisses the side of Brooke's head, "I'm sorry, babe. You know I only tease you because I love you."

Brooke smiles. She's happy, really happy, for the first time in a while. Her apprehension about being with the blond brooder again has disappeared almost completely. She smiles widely up at Lucas, dimples gleaming in the sun.

"Oh, Jesus", Brooke says as her expression changes and she rests a hand back on her stomach.

Lucas springs to attention, fearing for the worst, "What is it?!"

"One of the babies is kicking really hard", the woman explains as Lucas signs in relief.

Vivi, who had been walking a few steps ahead of the couple, hears her mother's comment and turns around.

"Can I feel it?" the teenager asks apprehensively.

Brooke nods and smiles at her daughter. "Of course you can, beautiful!" she says.

The trio is certainly an interesting picture. Walking down a city street, they pull off to the side. Brooke leans with her back against a building and then grabs Vivi's hand. The mother guides her daughter's hand to a spot on the right side of her belly.

"Wait a second", Brooke says.

As if on cue, Vivi and Brooke both feel the kicks.

"Holy shit", Vivi says calmly as she looks up at her mother. Brooke's eyes are glistening with tears.

"Cool, huh?"

"Very". Vivi pauses. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really", Brooke says, "They're mostly just wiggling and the kicks aren't that hard. It'll be more painful in a couple of months when they start running out of room. If I recall correctly, you would kick me so hard, I'd have to double over."

"Sorry?"

Brooke laughs, closing her eyes softly, "There's nothing in the world as amazing as being pregnant."

"Wow", Vivi says.

Both Vivi and Brooke look towards Lucas who had walked off and become engrossed in a restaurant's menu a few feet away.

"You're really happy, aren't you?" the young girl continues.

Brooke turns around to face her daughter, removing both of their hands from her belly. "I really am, babe."

"I can tell. You glow."

"I don't glow, Viv. I sweat. It's 80 degrees and I'm carrying around two babies and 15 extra pounds."

"No, Mom. You glow."

Brooke smiles softly and hugs the teen, linking their arms again and walking towards Lucas.

"Hello, ladies", he says. "Want to eat here?"

"If it's Mexican or Italian, no. If it's Indian or Thai, bring it on!" Brooke says enthusiastically. The cravings and aversions had started. Brooke could no longer stand to even hear the words "taco" or "lasagna", but drooled at the thought of pad thai or curry chicken.

"It's Thai", Lucas says.

"Well, then bring it on!"

--xx—

The Staples in Midtown was crowded. School in New York City is to start in just a few days and boys, girls, and tired parents are running around the store with long lists of school supplies that are needed for the upcoming year. Brooke and Vivi wander the aisles, scouting for what Vivi and Lucas need.

"Do you want blue or black pens, baby?" Brooke asks as she and her daughter stand around the writing implements.

Vivi turns to her mother, sort of confused, "Are you talking to me?"

Brooke smiles and kinks her eyebrow, "No. By baby, I meant the ones in my belly."

"Very funny", Vivi says, "and black, please."

Brooke grabs several packs of pens and tosses them into the cart. "Are you okay, Viv?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just on a mission!" she explains as she smiles and pulls a few highlighters off the rack.

Brooke is not convinced by her daughter's excuse and she raises her eyebrows questioningly, "Are you nervous about starting in the Upper School?"

Vivi's private school has three levels: Lower School, Middle School, and Upper School and the Upper East Side academy held a strange resemblance to the old TV show _Gossip Girl_.

"Sort of", Vivi answers, "It's just so weird to think I'm in 9th grade already."

"You're telling me, babe. Being pregnant now is really making me remember being pregnant with you and when you were really little." Brooke says. She walks to Vivi and hugs her tightly. Pulling away, Brooke continues, "When did I give you permission to grow up?"

Vivi smiles at her mother and then looks down again at the list she has written out. "I need a stapler", she says plainly as she begins to walk.

"Wait", Brooke says, "if you start to get stressed or anything, I need you to come to me. I don't want you turning to drugs again."

"I'll be fine, mom."

"Tell me you'll come to me, Vivi."

"I will."

"Good. Now, about that stapler…" Brooke begins pushing the cart as Vivi stands by her side.

"How are you feeling?" Vivi asks her mother.

"Good. I feel good, Viv."

"Not tired or anything?"

Brooke laughs at her daughter and grabs her hand, "Please don't worry so much. Everything is okay."

Vivi and Brooke's relationship has always been strikingly reciprocal. Brooke was clearly the mother, but they often took turns caring for each other.

"I just get concerned", Vivi explains. "When do you go back to Dr. Weiss?"

"Next week. She'll be able to tell us if the twins are boys or girls."

"What do you think they are?"

Brooke and Vivi round the corner and come to face even more office supplies.

"I'm thinking girls", Brooke says. She reaches for some staples and a pink stapler and throws them in the cart, "It doesn't really matter either way. Do you want to venture a guess?"

"Boys", Vivi replies as she grabs a bottle of Elmer's glue. "Are you scared? About having twins?"

Brooke straightens up and stops the cart to answer her daughter's random question, "I'm nervous. Definitely nervous. I haven't been around a baby in a while since you grew up faster than the speed of light. It'll be interesting to have two babies around, but I'm mostly excited. I have a feeling those maternal instincts for caring for babies are going to kick right back in."

"I think they already have, mom. You're amazing."

Brooke lowers her head and tears threaten to escape from her eyes. "Thank you, Viv. That's really sweet of you. Are you trying to con me out of money or something?"

Vivi laughs. "No. I just like to tell you sometimes that you're a really great mother. I'm excited to meet the babies, too."

"They're going to love you", Brooke says. She rests her hand on her belly again and feels several kicks in response.

"What time are we meeting Lucas?" Vivi asks.

"At 2. He's upstairs making a million copies", Brooke explains. "He's really excited to start teaching." The woman is nearly beaming, a bright smile escaping her lips. She blushes when she realizes this. "We're this cute, little pseudo family now."

"Not pseudo", Vivi says. "We are a real family."

--xx--


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:** So, this is very late and I apologize. I've had writer's block on both of my current stories but just in the past week, I've been able to climb a little out of that block and get some writing done. I don't love this chapter at all, but it's moving the story along. I don't foresee this story going too much longer than about five more chapters. Please read and then review!

-xx-

"Brooke Davis! We're going to be late!" Vivi exclaims as she bursts into her mother and Lucas' bedroom. Lucas was in the kitchen cooking up Brooke's newest craving- turkey sausages. And Brooke is still in bed, her body splayed out and sheets all bunched at the footboard.

"Mom!" Vivi says sternly as she walks over to the bed and taps her mother on the shoulder.

Brooke's eyes flutter open and she begins to smile, "What's with the yelling, babe?" Brooke asks.

"It's 9. Your appointment is in an hour", Vivi responds calmly. The young girl stands up and opens the blinds. She walks to the closet and pulls out a light blue sundress.

Brooke slowly sits up in bed and looks towards her daughter. "Not the blue. Get the purple one." The young mother swings her legs over the edge of the bed and stands up.

Vivi puts the blue dress back and grabs the purple dress instead, as per her mother's orders. She hands the new dress to her mother and then puts her hand on Brooke's belly. "Hello babies!" Vivi says enthusiastically. "Good morning!"

Brooke smiles and then puts her hands over her daughter's. "It's not morning for them. They've been up for hours doing somersaults."

Vivi takes her hands off of her mother's belly and shoves them in the pockets of her skinny jeans.

The older brunette raises her eyebrow suspiciously at her daughter, "You okay?"

Vivi was okay. It was just the fact that there were babies growing in her mother's body that freaked her out a little. "Yeah, I'm fine", she responds.

Laying the dress down on the bed, Brooke turns back to Vivi and sniffs the air. "Sausages?" she asks with a smile on her face.

"You bet. But get dressed first. I don't want us to be late for your appointment. Are you excited?"

"Absolutely", Brooke responds as she begins to pull her tank top over her head once Vivi has turned around. Brooke continues to undress as Vivi speaks.

"How are you feeling?"

Brooke takes the dress off the hanger and slips it on, it fitting her pregnant body beautifully. "I feel okay, Viv. No more strange symptoms, just normal pregnancy stuff. You can turn around now."

The mother and daughter smile at each other and walk out of the room, excited about the day ahead.

-xx-

The waiting room is crowded and this surprises Brooke. There were pregnant women of all ages, one or two that reminded Brooke of the terrified 18 year old she was when she got pregnant the first time. Some women were there with their newborns; some were breastfeeding, some bottle feeding, and some just making faces and funny voices at their tiny children. Brooke's emotions were heightened now, event he IAMS dog food commercial on TV makes her cry. She was also just looking at everything a bit differently. She peers over to the chair next to her where Vivi is reading Romeo and Juliet, her first required reading of the school year. Brooke chuckles quietly when she turns to her other side and sees Lucas reading East of Eden.

For weeks, Brooke has been contemplating what these new babies would be like. Would they be tender and quiet like Vivi and Lucas? Would they be a little more cheerful and outgoing like Brooke? Brooke could not be any more excited to learn these things about the children she is carrying in her belly.

"Brooke Davis?" a nurse calls into the packed room. Brooke stands up and Lucas and Vivi follow behind her as Brooke follows the nurse into an examining room.

"The doctor will be in shortly", the nurse tells the pregnant woman. She then steps out of the room and closes the door behind her.

Brooke attempts to sit on the patient's bed and get comfortable. Lucas helps her adjust herself and Vivi goes to sit in a chair and continue reading. The three remain comfortably silent for a couple of minutes before Dr. Weiss knocks, and then enters the room.

"Hello there. How are we today?" the doctor asks Brooke.

"Alright", Brooke responds as she rubs her belly.

"You're feeling better? No unusual cramping? No bleeding?" Dr. Weiss asks as she wheels a chair near to Brooke and sits down.

Brooke shakes her head. "No, nothing like that."

"Good, good. Will you be finding out the sex of the babies today?"

Brooke and Lucas look at each other and nod, and then Vivi exclaims, "Yes!" Everyone in the room laughs at the young girl for a moment, finding her enthusiasm sweet and loving.

"What she said", Brooke jokes.

"I'll have the ultrasound technician come in and help me out with that. Just give me a moment", the doctor says as she stands up and exits the room.

"You're too cute", Brooke says to her daughter.

"Thanks? I'm just excited! Shall we place any bets?" Vivi asks. She puts her book down and walks to the bed to stand next to Lucas.

"There will be no betting on my children!" Lucas says.

A moment later, Dr. Weiss returns with a young man about Brooke and Lucas' age, who is wheeling in the ultrasound machine. He sets the machine next to Brooke's bed and looks at the couple. "I'm Dr. Meyers and I'm the ultrasound tech." He pauses and lets Brooke and Lucas extend their greetings and then he continues, "How many weeks along are you?" he asks Brooke.

"Just about twenty weeks", the pregnant woman answers.

"And you want to know the sex of the babies?"

"Yes, we do."

"Great. Now, Brooke, I need you to lie back, then lift your dress up just over your belly."

Brooke does as she's told; thankful she wore Soffee shorts underneath her dress.

Dr. Meyers continues, "I'm going to put this gel on your stomach, alright?"

"Yes."

"Is it too cold?" the man asks as he rubs the gel on Brooke's lower stomach and then grabs the transducer.

Brooke smiles slightly. "It's fine."

"Good." Dr. Meyers' transducer makes contact with Brooke's belly and a black and white image appears on the screen. Brooke's eyes have to adjust, but she's quickly able to see each of her babies and she couldn't be happier in that moment.

"Can you see, Luke?" the woman asks her boyfriend.

"Yeah, sort of."

"I can see!" Vivi says.

"So, here are their heads", the technician says as he points out a spot on the screen. "Hands, feet, and here we go…"

"Here we go, what?" Brooke asks suspiciously.

"These", Dr. Meyers says as he points again to two spots on the screen, "are girl parts."

The room is strangely quiet for a moment and everyone notices that Brooke has begun to cry.

"Are you okay, pretty girl?" Lucas asks as he runs his hands through his girlfriend's dark locks.

Brooke manages a nod and then a smile. "Yeah…girls…wow."

"Are you happy?" Vivi asks from her spot next to Lucas.

"Of course I'm happy. I love little girls."

Again there is a silence as everyone collects their thoughts and the technician prints out some images for the family to take home.

"4 to 1", Lucas says. "Yikes…"

-xx-


	27. Chapter 27

It's 1:49AM and it's just newly October 22nd, Vivi's 15th birthday. As per tradition, Brooke tiptoes into her daughter's room and nudges the sleeping teen, moving her aside so Brooke can join the girl in bed.

The clock strikes 1:50 and it is now officially Vivi's birthday.

"Mom?" Vivi asks. Her voice is low and hoarse and sounds almost identical to her mother's famous voice.

Brooke smiles as Vivi turns over in bed to face her mother. It's the same thing every year. "Hi baby", Brooke replies. "Happy birthday."

Vivi tosses a pillow over her head and groans. "Here we go", she says.

"G-d, you're old. How did you get so old so fast? Especially since I'm still so young and beautiful."

"I'm sorry", Vivi says, "but when did we become the Gilmore Girls?"

"Fourteen years ago when I first tiptoed into your room at nearly 2 in the morning on your birthday. We were still living in Chapel Hill then. You were this itty bitty thing, all brown curls and dimples. You woke up as soon as I walked into the room and immediately insisted I pick you up. You talked incessantly in this baby language I couldn't understand."

"I was cute", Vivi remarks, smirking.

"You're still cute! Not just cute; beautiful."

"Mom!"

"I'm allowed to say stuff like that. Nine hours of labor allows me to do anything I want."

"Here we go again", the teen says, rolling her eyes are her mother.

Vivi's remarks go unnoticed as Brooke continues on her nostalgia kick, "Labor hurt like hell, let me tell you that."

"Don't tell me. Tell that to the babies in your stomach", Vivi says. Brooke is almost 7 months pregnant now, getting bigger and grouchier by the day.

"That is true…" Brooke says. She pauses ominously and it catches her daughter's attention.

"What's going on, Mom?" Vivi asks.

"Um, a lot, I guess. I want you to know that having these babies won't mean I'll be ignoring you…"

"I know."

"You're my first born. My best friend."

"I know, Mom."

"This is just all such a big change and I want to know how it's affecting you", Brooke says. Her penchant to ramble becomes out of control sometimes. She tries to get a handle on it, but sometimes her emotions get the best of her and she just keeps talking and talking…

"Mom. Stop with the babbling. It's fine. I'm fine. I'm excited about this big change and I want you to be happy. Are you happy?"

"I am, sweets", Brooke assures her daughter as she rubs circles around her large belly.

The room is silent for a while; the only noise is the city outside. Cars beeping, sirens blaring, and the constant hum of the city that never sleeps just outside Vivi's window.

"I know what I want for my birthday", Vivi says, breaking the calm silence.

"A puppy?" Brooke jokes. Her eyes had been staring straight ahead but now she turns to look at her daughter again.

Vivi shakes her head. "No! I want to spend the day with you. Just us. I want to do something crazy!" she says enthusiastically. Brooke clears her throat and gestures to her very protruding belly. "Well, crazy for a 15 year old and her nearly 7 months pregnant with twins mother."

"I can't believe you're 15. Seriously, 15?! When did you get so old?"

-xx-

Eight hours later, after Brooke and Vivi have been able to get some sleep, Lucas wakes up to find his side of the bed empty. Brooke didn't tell him of the birthday tradition so he is quite surprised to find his pregnant girlfriend missing. He gets up out of bed and walks across the hall to check on Vivi. Once he opens the door, he finds Brooke and Vivi lying together in the bed, both sleeping peacefully. Brooke moves suddenly when she hears the soft creak of the door and her eyes flutter open.

"Lucas?" she asks, the desire for sleep very evident in her voice.

"Yeah, babe, it's me", Lucas whispers. "Why are you in here?"

"Just a little birthday tradition", Brooke says. She slowly flips her legs to the side of Vivi's bed and carefully picks herself up. Lucas helps her stand and she looks at Lucas, almost a sad expression on her face. "I love her so much."

"I know you do."

Brooke seems nervous, like she can't quite get the right words out, like she doesn't even know what the right words are. "I'm worried that I won't love the twins as much. Vivi and I basically grew up together; the relationship we have is so different. What if I can't love these babies like I love Viv?" She hesitates, but eventually looks up at Lucas as she bites her bottom lip.

"You doubt yourself too much", Lucas says. "You are a wonderful mother to Vivi and you'll be just as wonderful with the girls. I know that the past few months have been hard on you but I don't want you to stress about this."

"Thanks, babe", Brooke replies. She leans in to kiss Lucas, a kiss loaded with love and gratitude. Lucas puts his hands gently on Brooke's shoulders and deepens the kiss.

"Ew", a voice says from the bed. Vivi rubs her eyes and sits up, leaning against the headboard. "Please don't get it on in my bedroom", she says.

Brooke and Lucas pull apart and chuckle at the girl's comment.

"Happy birthday", Brooke says.

"Yeah, happy birthday, kiddo", says Lucas as he walks to the bed and kisses his sort of step-daughter on the forehead.

"Thanks, guys", Vivi replies as she stretches her arms over her head and crawls out of bed. Her long legs hit the floor delicately, the mark of a classically trained ballerina. While she's got her mother's eyes and dimples, she's got her father's dark brown curls and tall, skinny body. At just 15, she's almost as tall as Brooke but much to the dismay of her mother, it looked as if Vivi would grow taller than the older woman very soon.

"I thought of something we could do today, Mom."

"I'm all ears", Brooke says.

"I want to go to Coney Island. Sit on the beach, eat a hot dog, stuff like that…" Vivi says, trailing off when she notices the looks on Brooke and Lucas' faces.

The mother looks to Lucas questioningly. She knows he's nervous about Brooke and the babies' safety. She gives him the patented Brooke Davis pout and he shrugs in defeat. Brooke looks back to her daughter and shrugs, but for a different reason.

"Sure", the pregnant woman says, "Just don't try to get me on any roller coasters."

-xx-

The day is beautiful. Though it is late October in New York City, the Indian summer has made 80 degree days a common occurrence. On Coney Island, the sun is shining brightly, the waves are gently crashing, and Brooke Davis is eating ketchup with a spoon.

"What's with the new cravings, Mom?"

Brooke looks at her daughter and stops her spoon in mid-air. "What do you mean?" she asks.

Vivi takes off her aviator sunglasses and rests them on top of her head. She bites her bottom lip, a nervous habit, and then speaks, "You've been eating condiments like they're candy lately."

Brooke could form a very long list of the foods she's craved in the last 26 weeks- pad Thai, strawberries, fried zucchini, just to name a few- and now, condiments. Her favorites being ketchup and horseradish mayo. She looks down at her cup of ketchup and then the French fries sitting between her and her daughter. "Do my eating habits offend you, dollface?" she jokes, grabbing a Nathan's fry and dunking it into her ketchup.

"Yes", Vivi says with a deadpanned expression on her face. Brooke and Vivi shared a lot of qualities but sometimes Brooke was most proud of passing along her sarcastic brand of humor.

"Well, sorry!" Brooke says. "I don't control these things."

"Your cravings are so random, too. What'll be next, oatmeal?"

"Ugh, no. Never."

"Mom…"

There is a break in the banter as both mother and daughter look out at the ocean. Taking some time away from the city was always something Brooke made sure to do. The beauty of the ocean never failed to strike a chord with both Brooke and Vivi. At times, it was wondrous and some times, it was sad.

"What's on your mind?" Brooke asks her daughter.

Vivi is caught off guard by the question and quickly mumbles an "Uh…" before Brooke speaks again.

"I can read you like a book, Viv, so don't bother lying."

Vivi takes a moment to look at the ocean again, putting her sunglasses back on her face. She's nervous to say anything to her mother. She just feels like hiding, but at the same time, she wants so desperately to open up to the person she loves most in the world. Vivi bites her lip again and hangs her head down. She's trying to compose herself but she doesn't really know why she's not composed.

"I'm scared", Vivi says. Her voice is cracking and the statement comes out as barely a whisper.

And fear is exactly what soars through Brooke when she hears these words come out of her daughter's mouth. She straightens her body and turns to her daughter, taking the sunglasses off of Vivi's face. Brooke sees tears well up in Vivi's eyes and it makes Brooke's heart hurt.

"What's going on?" the mother finally chokes out.

"I feel lost", Vivi admits as she takes an immense interest in her fingernails.

This admission stuns Brooke and she has no idea what to say. The pair sits in silence for what feels like forever until Vivi speaks again.

"I know I told you that I was okay with all of the changes, but I think I was lying. There's so much going on at school and stuff…I feel alone…I don't know…maybe I'm making a big deal out of nothing", Vivi says. She clearly appears tired, almost withdrawn. Brooke tries to suppress a strong urge to slap herself. What kind of mother is she? How could she not notice that her daughter was hurting?

"You're not making a big deal out of nothing", Brooke says. Her voice is even and calm, but inside she's cracking. "But I want you to know that even if you don't think it's true, you are not alone. And you will never be alone. I know that a lot has happened this year, but I'm still here."

"Thanks…" Vivi says. She's relieved but still tense. She wants out of her mind. She's conflicted. Her mother's words have soothed her but not enough, she fears.

Brooke takes Vivi's hands in her own, trying to concentrate on the beautiful girl in front of her instead of the twins doing gymnastics in her belly. The mother looks her daughter in the eyes and then leans over to kiss her cheek.

"I want to make everything better", Brooke says. "I want you to be 4 years old so I can just kiss your pain away. You are the one person I love the most…"

"More than Lucas?" Vivi asks, half-smiling through her tears.

Brooke matches this half-smile and even begins to laugh, "Oh, _way_ more than Lucas!"

Vivi and Brooke spend a few minutes laughing and then Vivi gets quiet again.

"I love you", the young teen says. Brooke just leans over and pulls Vivi into her arms.

"I love you too, sweet girl. You're going to be okay. We're all going to be okay."

-xx-

**Author's Note**: This story is winding down, I'm sorry to say. At least, I think so. I'd like to wrap it up within the next 3 or so chapters. Expect time jumps. Please review!!


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note**: So, I suck. I think that's already been established. I'm currently winding down on my last semester in college, so it's been a little crazy here. I've had pretty bad writer's block for this story, so this chapter isn't really all that great so I apologize. I've also been concentrating on an upcoming one-shot that I'm pretty proud of, so keep a look out.

Also, I realize that a lot of the dates and timing are a little screwy. My apologies.

-xxx-

Outside, the air is crisp, a little cold and the streets are absurdly crowded. This Thanksgiving, Brooke and Lucas have invited Haley, Nathan, and their children to Manhattan to share in the holiday. Brooke can't keep from cleaning compulsively. Her need to nest has increased ten fold now that she's in the 32nd week of pregnancy. Lucas has virtually taken over the kitchen. The couple is excited to see Haley and Nathan again and anxious to make everything perfect.

"Mom?" Vivi asks from the kitchen as her mother dusts every surface in the living room.

"Yeah, babe?" Brooke replies, barely looking up from the task at hand.

"Where's the cranberry sauce?"

"Uh, should be in the cabinet right next to the pots and pans."

"I've looked there!" Vivi says, walking to Brooke and taking the dust rag from her mother's hands.

"Hey!" Brooke exclaims. She puts one hand on her belly and wipes her forehead with the other.

"Take a breath, will you? You're 8 months pregnant and you need to breathe every once and a while", Vivi says. She sits down on the couch and pats the spot next to her. "You need to relax, mom. Sit."

Brooke sighs and walks to the couch, slowly leaning back to sit. "You're bossy," she says.

"Lucas and I will finish the cooking. I think you need to sit for a little bit."

"Yes, mom", Brooke replies teasingly.

Vivi leans over and kisses her mother's check before standing up. "I will be in the kitchen. Would you like the TV remote?"

"No. I think I'll just lay down for a while", Brooke replies. She's actually been feeling contractions on and off for the past couple of days but didn't want to tell anyone. The contractions are very irregular and could easily be Braxton-Hicks, so she wasn't going to worry anybody.

"Okay", Vivi says. "Just shout if you need me."

"Will do, my love", Brooke says as she lies her head down on the pillow and stretches her legs. It's become very difficult to find even a remotely comfortable position to lay in this late in the pregnancy and it's taking a toll on her.

When her mother closes her eyes, Vivi walks back to the kitchen where Lucas is still working on the turkey but had paused to watch Brooke and Vivi's conversation.

"How is she doing?" the man asks.

Vivi shrugs as she begins searching the kitchen again for the cranberry sauce. "I don't know", she says. "My mother has never been good at relaxing so taking it easy is not easy for her. She's wearing herself out."

"I really don't want her to stress. Is she sleeping now?"

"I think so. When is the Naley family getting here?"

"A little before four if everything works out. And you are way too much like your mother."

"Thank you!"

-xxx-

Brooke did not like to sleep. She always felt like she was wasting time whenever she slept or even rested for a moment. At eight months pregnant, though, she's been having trouble staying awake. She had fallen quickly to sleep after her conversation with Vivi and it isn't until now, six hours later, that she wakes up.

The buzzer at her apartment door goes off and it jolts Brooke out of her sleep. She opens her eyes slowly to see the digital clock on the cable box reading 4:15PM. She gets up as quickly as she can and spots Lucas walking to the buzzing box.

"Come on up", Lucas says into the machine and turns around to see Brooke. "Hey sleepyhead."

"Is that Naley?" Brooke asks, pointing at the door.

"Yes. You've been asleep for a while. Are you okay?"

"Right now I'm a little angry that you didn't wake me up", Brooke replies as she walks towards the bedroom. "I haven't cleaned, I didn't help you cook, I didn't get dressed!"

"Brooke, calm down", Lucas says as the pair enters the spacious master bedroom. "Vivi and I cooked and cleaned. It's fine!"

"Where is Vivi?"

"In her room."

"Can you get her for me?"

Lucas nods as he kisses Brooke's cheek and walks out the door. Brooke heads to her closet to find an outfit as she hears a knock at the front door and a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in, Viv", Brooke says as she pulls a dark red satin dress out of the closet and tosses it on her bed.

Vivi walks inside the room and surveys the slightly frenzied scene. "Are you alright?"

"Sure", Brooke says too quickly. "I'm fine. I'm…" her words are cut off as she feels a stream of liquid begin to slide down her legs and soak her pants.  
A horrified look comes over Vivi's face as she realizes what's going on. "Mom?"

"Shit", Brooke says. "_Shit_."

"Did your water just break?"

"Yes…go get Lucas."

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes_."

Vivi walks tentatively out of the bedroom, leaving her mother to panic alone. The younger girl gets to the living room to find Haley, Nathan, Max and Emily gathered in the foyer area, Lucas taking their coats.

She stands there quietly and it's Nathan who notices her first.

"Vivi!" he says smiling.

"Mom's water just broke."

-xxx-

Thanksgiving Day is not the best day to go into labor. Brooke and her entourage arrive at the hospital to find it packed. Lucas walks to the reception desk frantically to get a nurse.

"How can I help you, sir?" a nurse asks.

"My girlfriend is in labor. She's only 32 weeks pregnant and she's having twins."

"I will get you a doctor. Who is your girlfriend's obstetrician?"

"Dr. Weiss", Lucas says. "We called her already."

"Okay. It will only be a few minutes before I can get you a room."

Lucas nods and walks back into the waiting area. Brooke is standing against the wall, breathing heavily as Haley rubs her shoulder. Vivi, Max and Emily are at the vending machine and Nathan is pacing.

Lucas walks over to Brooke and takes her hand. "We'll be getting a room in a few minutes."

Brooke nods. "I forgot how much this hurts", she says.

"Well, it's been a while", Lucas says.

"Yeah…" Brooke says, sighing. She turns her head to the side and spots Dr. Weiss walking towards her with a nurse and a wheelchair. "Oh, thank G-d."

"How are you doing, Brooke?" the doctor asks.

"Not good", Brooke says as she sits down in the chair, assisted by Lucas and the nurse. "It's too early. Isn't it too early?"

"It is early, but multiple births tend to come sooner than single births", Dr. Weiss responds to calm the woman.

Lucas, who had been listening intently, now turns to Nathan and Haley. "Can you stay with Vivi?" he asks.

"No!" Vivi says loudly as she walks over from the chairs across the room. Max and Emily follow close behind. "I want to come."

"You can't, Vivi", Lucas says as he looks towards the doctor.

"We have to prep your mother for her C-section", Dr. Weiss tells the girl. "You can all follow us upstairs and stay in the maternity wing's waiting room."

"Okay", Vivi says quietly.

Brooke has remained quiet this whole time, trying to hide her pain from her daughter. She bites her lip when a contraction hits and a low moan escapes her mouth.

"Let's go", Dr. Weiss says.

Lucas grabs Brooke's hand as they all head to the elevator.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm okay", Brooke says shyly and then bites her lip again. She turns to see Vivi following nervously behind. "Come here, babe", the mother says.

Vivi walks to the other side of Brooke and Brooke grabs her hand.

"I love you", Vivi says.

Brooke laughs in spite of the pain. "I love you too, Viv."

-xxx-

Everything is moving slowly and quickly at the exact same time, Brooke thinks. Is that possible? She got into the operating room just about an hour ago, received her epidural and lay down on the table. A sheet went up between her upper and lower bodies so she couldn't see the pulling and tugging that she could only vaguely feel. Lucas is sitting next to her, green scrubs on and a mask covering his mouth. Brooke could still hear his words of encouragement, though.

"You're doing so well, pretty girl", he says. "Our babies are almost here."

Everything is still a bit hazy for Brooke until she hears a small cry and then screams from a tiny, very tiny neonate.

"Baby A is out!" Dr. Weiss announces as she passes the newborn to a nurse who brings her immediately to a warmer.

Brooke's very alert now and she turns to Lucas. "Is she okay?!" she asks.

"I guess so", Lucas says. "Oh, wow." He goes to stand, but sits back down when he hears more cries.

"Here's Baby B!" the doctor says. "A little bigger than her sister." Dr. Weiss hands the newborn to the nurse who takes the baby to get cleaned up, right next to Baby A.

"Lucas, go see them", Brooke says.

His eyes are fixed on the corner of the room where the twins are and when he turns back to Brooke, she can see the tears in his eyes. "I love you so much, pretty girl", he says as he leans down and kisses her.

"I love you, too."

A few minutes pass before Brooke is stitched up and ready to be brought into a recovery room. Lucas has taken some pictures on his digital camera of the girls and has shown them to Brooke before going back to see them weighed and measured.

"Baby A is four pounds, one ounce, Brooke. B is four pounds, eight ounces."

"Oh, g-d…that's bad", Brooke mutters to herself.

Lucas returns to his girlfriend and kisses her again. "They're going to the NICU, but they're going to be fine."

Brooke sighs, unconvinced by Lucas' soothing words. Dr. Weiss comes around from finishing up the stitching and sits on the stool next to Brooke.

"The girls are doing well, Brooke. Their condition is typical of premature twins. They are small, but as you can tell, their lungs sound great. Their Apgar scores are great. Relax and you'll see them very soon."

"Okay", Brooke whispers. "Okay…"

-xxx-

Emmaline Grace and Madelyn Isabel are tiny, but strong. Born almost eight weeks early, they sit in incubators in the NICU but are defying expectations. Madelyn, the smaller of the two, is received artificial oxygen while Emmaline is not and remains in the incubator for its warmth and ability to ward off germs. The twins are barely fifteen hours old but their family is already mystified by their presence and in love with the brown-haired, blue-eyed beauties.

Brooke sits in a wheelchair between the two incubators and is making herself dizzy moving her head from one incubator to the other. "They're so small", she says. This is the first time Brooke has been able to get into the NICU to see the babies, as she's been sleeping since the birth, sedated from the surgery.

"Are you alright?" Lucas asks his girlfriend. He's standing to the side of Brooke, staring more at her than the babies.

"Can I hold them?" the woman asks, ignoring Lucas' question.

"I don't know. I can go ask", Lucas says. "Do you want me to send Vivi in?"

"Mhmmm."

"Okay."

Soon after Lucas leaves the room, a cautious Vivi walks in and goes straight to her mother.

"I love you", Vivi says.

"Oh, I love you too, Viv", Brooke replies, taking her eyes off of the babies to look at her eldest daughter.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel scared."

"Mom…" Vivi says softly as she kneels down next to her mother. "They're going to be fine."

Brooke nods and looks back at each of the babies. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"Of course they are", Vivi says. "They look just like you."

-xxx-


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note**- So, my friends and wonderful readers- this is the last chapter of "Dimples"! I'm so sorry about the huge gaps of time between updates. I was quite the busy bee. Between the last update and now, I graduated from college, got a job and wrote several one-shots that I'm very proud of. This story had always been in the back of my mind, though and within the last month or two, I began writing this last chapter and now it's finally done. I will really miss it.

Please read and review!

(Oh, Lina is pronounced like Lena, as I pronounce Emmaline, Emma-leen.)

-xx-

It's early October in Tree Hill. Leaves are turning color, there's a slight chill in the air and it's a perfect day for Brooke and Lucas to finally get married.

The couple and their family moved down to Tree Hill two years ago, with Lucas taking a job at the high school and Brooke taking her hobby of designing and turning it into a small boutique on Front Street.

Their lives are full of love, full of life, and _hectic_.

"Mommy, where is my shoe?"

"MOMMY!!! I'm hungry!"

"Mom, do we have any highlighters?"

Three voices pierce the early morning silence and Brooke smiles to herself as she walks out of her bedroom and down into the living room.

There, she is met with the sight of just some of her family. Lina and Maddie are almost four years old, identical in every way. Both have light brown hair, bright blue eyes and their mother's dimples. As they chase each other around the living room, it's clear that both girls are bundles of energy. Vivi, Brooke's eldest daughter is typing furiously at her laptop while the coffee table is strewn with notebooks and textbooks. Vivi is almost 19, a freshman at Duke University.

"Attention", Brooke announces as she makes her presence known. "Firstly, no more yelling. It is too early. Now, Lina- your shoe is under your bed. Why? I don't know. Madelyn, let mommy take a breath and then she'll start breakfast." This seems to appease the twins and they run upstairs toward their shared room.

Thankfully, it is quiet again and Brooke sits herself down next to her eldest child. Not much has changed between the two since Lucas came back into the picture four years ago. They still have an unusually close bond.

"Don't make any noise", Vivi says quietly as she stares at the computer screen.

"Why not?" Brooke asks.

"That was a noise!"

"Viv, take a break. Today is a big day. Can't you get an extension?"

"Yeah, right", Vivi replies sarcastically. "I'll just tell my hard-assed professor that my mommy is finally getting married to the guy she's been dating on and off since she was sixteen and with whom she has three kids. Think that'll get me an extension?"

"Oh, yeah. Especially if you say it with that same sarcastic tone you just used with your _mother_", Brooke says.

"Sorry. I'm just stressed. Midterms are coming up and this paper is due next Thursday."

Brooke eyes Vivi and then takes the laptop off of her daughter's lap and lays it on the coffee table. "I need you with me today, Vee. Today is a big deal. I'll help you with your paper later, okay?"

"Fine", Vivi says. Her shoulders relax and she turns to her mother. "But how much do you know about the diagnosis of mental illness in children?"

"Next to nothing", Brooke replies, a smile playing on her lips. Vivi can't help but laugh at her mother.

A few minutes later, Brooke and Vivi are still giggling at something and Brooke doesn't notice a small body running into her leg. She looks up and turns to Lucas, who is standing in the entrance to the living room.

"I found this one trying to climb out of his crib", the man says.

"Ryan!" Brooke exclaims as she picks up the small boy and puts him in her lap. "What has mommy said about climbing?"

The blond toddler wiggles in his mother's arms. "No!" he says loudly.

"Exactly. No climbing."

Ryan Nathanial Scott was born 18 months ago, another surprise baby for the couple. The family had just moved down to North Carolina when Brooke discovered she was pregnant. It was stressful trying to settle in, set up a business and get ready to have a baby but Brooke worked it out. Vivi has taken to calling her mother "Super Mama" in the last few years.

"I'll get the kids dressed and prepped", Lucas says.

"Okay", Brooke replies as she gets off the couch, putting Ryan on her hip. "Just play clothes for now. The girls are getting ready here and you'll take Ryan with you to Nate's."

"I know, babe", Lucas says as he walks towards Brooke and places a chaste kiss on her lips. "Are you ready?" he whispers.

"For breakfast?" Brooke teases.

"You sure are something, Brooke Davis."

"I love you, too."

The couple kisses again, and then Brooke kisses Ryan and tickles him, eliciting a stream of giggles, before handing him to Lucas.

"I'll see you later", Lucas says and then walks towards the stairs. He's smiling brightly. The day seems so surreal to both him and Brooke. Their wedding is finally here and neither could shake the goofy grins from their faces.

When Lucas leaves, Brooke turns back around and finds Vivi hard at work again. Her smile turns into a frown as she walks over to her daughter.

"Vivienne Elizabeth, I swear to G-d", the mother says. "Get your ass off the computer."

Vivi looks up at her mother and smiles. She removes the laptop from her lap and stands up.

"Take a deep breath, Super Mom", Vivi says as she hugs her mother. "Take a bath or something. It's only 8 now. I'll make breakfast."

Brooke kisses Vivi's forehead and smiles. She's beaming almost.

Sometimes Brooke has trouble believing that Vivi is almost 19 already. It's even more apparent now how the two take care of each other. Plus, 19?! Brooke can't believe her daughter has gotten so old and that only means one thing to Brooke- she's gotten old, too.

"You're a doll", the mother says. "Let me know if you need anything."

Vivi smiles softly at her mother. "Relax", she says.

Relaxing is not Brooke's forte and it never would be. Right now, the last thing Brooke can do is relax. It's her wedding day. As she makes her way upstairs, Brooke stops at the door to the twin's room. Inside, Lina and Maddie are all over the place. Maddie is playing with Ryan who Is sitting on the floor. Lina is running circles around Lucas. Brooke can't help but chuckle quietly.

This is her life now. Two hyperactive but kind-hearted twin girls, one amazing teenage daughter who doubles as Brooke's best friend, an adorable and sweet toddler and the best boyfriend in the world who in less than twelve hours, Brooke will be able to call her husband.

-xx-

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride."

The applause is deafening. The hollers are loud and enthusiastic. Almost everyone, including Nathan (who will always deny it) is crying.

As Brooke and Lucas come up from their kiss, the bride begins to laugh through her tears.

"This is unreal", Brooke whispers. She cannot stop smiling and neither can her husband. Husband!

"I love you, pretty girl."

"I love you too, husband."

The couple turns to face forward, to see the faces of their friends and family. Karen is sitting front row with a twin on either side of her and Ryan in her lap. Brooke's parents are astonishingly also there, invited after Brooke rekindled their relationship after the twins were born.

Brooke turns behind her to smile and wink at Vivi, the maid of honor. Both women begin to quietly laugh.

The atmosphere is rich with excitement and joy. As the wedding party begins to recess down the rose-lined pathway, Lucas reaches out and grabs Brooke's hand. She squeezes it in return.

"Thank you", Lucas whispers almost inaudibly.

Brooke turns to him, eyebrow kinked in that famous way. "For what, babe?"

"For giving me a second chance. Or third", Lucas says, smiling slightly as Brooke kinks her eyebrow again. "And thank you for giving me a spectacular family."

Brooke shuts her eyes for a quick moment. She and her husband now begin to recess down the pathway slowly. Brooke opens her hazel eyes to meet Lucas' blue. "People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end, right?"

"That's right", Lucas says. He begins to look around – at the beautiful beach where the ceremony was being held, at his and Brooke's friends and family, at his three children. He looks back to his wife and smiles again. "We are such a cliché right now."

"How so?", Brooke asks, truly curious.

"We found our way back to each other after five years apart, we overcame those odds. We had three beautiful children and I have a great relationship with Vivi…"

Brooke nods slowly. She looks at her husband and smiles, wide dimples appearing in her cheeks. "Want to know something that will make us even more cliché?" she asks.

"What is it?"

"We're going to have another baby."

-xx-


End file.
